


Nowhere to Go But Up

by Parallax_Delta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Destruction, M/M, Oral Sex, Property Damage, Size Difference, cock growth, cum flood, excessive cum, extreme hyper, hyper balls, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallax_Delta/pseuds/Parallax_Delta
Summary: The story of a guy who can control the size of his dick, going into the wilderness to test his limits with the help of a friend. Things get more than a little out of hand.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Nowhere to Go But Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little experiment into my personal limits of how big I could go with extreme hyper sizes and still find it enjoyable. This is pretty much my limit, and going any bigger than this wouldn't really add anything, in my opinion.

“Where exactly are we going again?” asked Daniel as he trudged up the steep hillside.

“It’s not much further. Just over that next ridge,” his friend Zack replied.

“Remind me again why we have to go so far from the car? We’re in the middle of nowhere out here.” Daniel stopped to wipe sweat from his brow. They’d been hiking for hours to get to this supposedly perfect campsite that Zack had picked out.

“I just want to be away from everyone. Is that so wrong?”

“Ah, so you want to get me all alone so you can murder me out here with no witnesses,” Daniel joked.

“More like I want to get you out here to fuck you with no witnesses,” Zack replied.

Daniel blushed. “Hey, keep it down. Is that really why you brought me all the way out here?”

“That, and I wanted somewhere with a little more space to stretch out than your apartment, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, well there’s plenty of room out here,” Daniel said.

“I sure hope it’ll be enough,” Zack said under his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour they’d reached their campsite and set up a tent. They ate dinner and settled in for the night shortly as the sun was setting. As soon as they were in their tent, Zack moved behind Daniel and pulled him close. Daniel could feel something rock-hard pressing against his ass. “I see you’re getting stated early tonight,” he said.

“Sorry I’m just feeling really pent-up tonight for some reason,” Zack said.

“Well then, let’s not keep you waiting,” said Daniel as he turned around and groped Zack’s cock through his pants. He rubbed his hand along its length feeling its hardness through the thick fabric of Zack’s pants.

“I thought you weren’t going to keep me waiting?” Zack said.

“Come on, it’s barely been a couple of seconds. Are you that worked up tonight?” He reached up and began to pull down his friend’s pants. “Friends” might not have been a completely accurate description for the two of them. They’d been friends in high school when they first started “experimenting” with each other, they ended up as roommates in college, and stayed in the same city after graduation. They’d never bothered to define their relationship, and neither one of them would admit they’d been dating in all but name for the past 5 years.

“Hold on a second,” Zack said. He pulled his pants off and chucked them back behind him into the tent. “These are just getting in the way.” He sat down on the ground and Daniel went back to work. He ran his tongue along the underside of Zack’s uncut cock, from his balls to the very tip. It tasted of sweat, as was to be expected after an afternoon of hiking, but it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Daniel took Zack’s cock into his mouth slowly, swirling his tongue around it as he did. Taking its seven inches all the way to the base used to be a challenge, but he’d had years of practice at this point.

Zack placed his hands on his friend’s head as he bobbed on his dick, moaning approvingly as Daniel expertly sucked him. Zack laid back and enjoyed the attention for a while before sitting up and tapping Daniel on the shoulder.

Daniel stopped, and slowly pulled back from Zack’s cock, letting the head linger in his mouth for a moment before it came free with a pop. “I guess it’s time for the main event then?” Daniel smiled up at Zack.

“Yeah, I think I’m ready,” Zack said.

Daniel got up off the ground and sat next to Zack to watch the show. As he watched, Zack’s dick began to grow longer, slowly at first, going from a respectable seven inches to a monstrous twelve, with a girth to match. His balls grew in proportion to the shaft, soon rivaling the size of a chicken’s egg. This was Zack’s big secret: he could control the size of his cock. As far as Daniel knew, he was the only one that was in on it. Not Zack’s parents, nor his doctors, or anyone else knew. It was just between the two of them.

“How big do you think I should go?” Zack said as his cock passed 18 inches in length.

“Why don’t we just do the usual size tonight?” Daniel said. “It’s getting real dark out, and I actually want to see you if you go larger than that.” He sat transfixed by his friend’s cock. No matter how many times he saw this, it never got old.

“Alright, comin’ right up,” Zack said. He let his cock stretch out, growing across the floor of the tent and out through the door. Three feet, four feet, five feet. As he closed in on six feet, he eased up on the growth. This was the usual size he liked to sport. It was about as big as he could go and still have any reasonable measure of mobility. Zack was glad Daniel was so busy watching his cock grow that he didn’t see his brow furrow as he strained to keep his cock from overshooting the mark by too much. 

“Looks a little bigger than usual. What’s that, seven feet?” Daniel said.

“Probably, It’s not an exact science, you know,” Zack said. “I don’t have a tape measure telling me how long to go.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining.” He rubbed one of Zack’s balls, which had grown larger than watermelons in the end. “You’ve been holding it in since last Saturday, haven’t you?”

“No, just since yesterday.” He leaned back against his rolled-up sleeping bag, rubbing the base of his shaft. 

Daniel opened up his bag and pulled out a huge bottle of lotion. He poured some onto his hands and began to spread it over the length of Zack’s cock.

“Hey, give me some of that. I’ll take care of this end,” Zack said. Daniel loaded his hands up again and passed the bottle back to Zack. Moving to the far end of the shaft, he sat before the massive cock. Its head, larger than his own, bobbed in front of him. Reaching out, he placed his hands on the head, slipping his lotion-slicked hands under the foreskin. Zack gasped. 

“Too strong?” Daniel asked.

“No, but I don’t think I’ll last too long if you’re doing that.” Daniel slowed down, moving his hands in small circles on the massive glans. He leaned in to lick a drop of precum that was forming at the tip, before sliding his tongue inside the cock’s slit. Zack moaned as his friend made out with his cock. The massive dick dripped like a leaky faucet, precum falling down onto Daniel’s legs as he worked the head.

This was something they’d do often. Zack would let his cock grow out to six feet, and they’d both lie on the couch while Daniel made out with Zack’s massive cock, sometimes for hours. However, the stimulation of the blowjob earlier already had Zack worked up. With the extra stimulation from both of their hands rubbing lotion over his dick, it was enough to push him over the edge in no time. 

“Careful, I’m getting close,” Zack said. Daniel let go of the cockhead and stood up, wiping off some of the precum that had pooled in his lap. Standing beside Zack’s cock, he wrapped an arm around it and began to stroke with all his might. At the same time, Zack began to rub at the base of his cock as fast as he could. Daniel could hear Zack’s breathing get faster and faster as he neared his climax.

Zack grabbed the floor of the tent as he came, a jet of cum arcing high into the sky. It splattered on the ground near a tree that was about 20 feet away. “Woah,” Daniel said. He was always amazed at the power of Zack’s cock. “Man, I wish I could cum like that.”

Zack didn’t reply. Instead he winced and sucked in air through his teeth as he came. Daniel watched him with concern as his friend suffered through a strangely painful orgasm. He panted heavily and held onto the tent with a white-knuckle grip as he fired shot after shot into the night.

“Are you… alright?” Daniel asked. He looked over to Zack who seemed to struggle to catch his breath, as he rubbed his balls.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I guess I’m just not feeling very well.”

“Why don’t we stop for tonight,” Daniel said. “We can pick things up in the morning if you’re feeling better.” 

“Yeah. Sorry, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow,” Zack said, his cock beginning to shrink back down to its normal size.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Daniel said as he got his sleeping bag ready.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel woke up shortly before dawn to a strange noise next to him. He looked over to see Zack’s sleeping bag had ripped open and his morning wood had grown large enough to bend the ceiling of the tent. He got out of bed and walked over to it, then wrapped his hands around both sides of the shaft and began kissing and licking the underside.

Zack stirred, awoken by Daniel’s attention. “Hmm, well I certainly can’t complain about being woken up like that.” He opened his eyes to see his cock stretching up to the ceiling. “Oh, what the hell?” He closed his eyes again and soon his dick began to shrink back down to normal size.

“Feeling any better today?” Daniel said, as the cock dropped below his face.

“Yeah. Feeling great this morning,” Zack said, sitting up in his sleeping bag.

“You know, I’ve never seen you grow while you’re asleep like that.” 

“Like I said, I’m really pent up right now. I need to let off some steam.”

“And last night didn’t count?”

“No, not really. Believe me when I say I REALLY need to let off some steam. I’m not even sure if it can wait until later today.”

“That bad huh? Guess we’d better do it outside then.” Daniel opened the door of the tent. “Oh, it’s cold out there, let me put some clothes on first.”

“Alright,” Zack said, rummaging around in his bag for something while Daniel got dressed. Daniel put on some pants and a jacket to shield himself from the cool morning air and went outside to find Zack.

His friend was sitting on a large rock nearby, staring off into the distance. Zack was wearing a shirt, but no pants, likely because there’s no way they’d fit at this point, as his dick was already as big as it had been last night. “You alright man?” Daniel said as he walked up.

“Yeah. Just waiting on you,” he said.

“Well I’m sorry you can’t even wait five minutes for me to put some clothes on,” Daniel said sarcastically. He walked over to Zack and sat down in his lap, his legs straddling the oversized shaft.

“Well maybe if somebody didn’t take longer to get dressed than girls do, then we’d be having fun already instead of me freezing my balls off out here alone,” Zack teased him.

“You’re so impatient today, you must really need this.”

“You have no idea,” Zack said under his breath.

Daniel was too distracted by the sight stretching out in front of him to hear. He could feel the already towering cock slowly growing underneath him as he rested on it, reaching out further and further across the dusty ground. He leaned back and said, “Why don’t we play a little game?”

“Oh? What game is that?”

“The one we played back at that warehouse. You know, the one where I see if I can get to the end of your cock before you cum.”

Zack smiled. “Alright, but I’m not going to make it easy for you this time. My dick really wants to go wild today, and this time I’m not going to stop it.”

Daniel turned back to look at the owner of the cock he was sitting on. “Seriously, you’re going to go all-out today? I thought you said that was a bad idea.”

Zack leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Daniel and resting his hands on the base of his cock. “Honestly, it probably is a terrible idea, things might get a little... out of hand. Still, I’m feeling really backed up today. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so pent up in my life. It’s been two years since I let this guy do whatever it wants, and I don’t think I can go much longer without letting it all out. I just wanted to give you the chance to come along for the ride.”

“I appreciate it,” Daniel said, looking back at his friend. “So when do you want to start?”

Zack shifted his weight onto his swelling balls, already large enough to support the both of them without any pain. “I started letting myself stretch out a good thirty seconds ago. If I were you, I’d get moving. That is, if you want to have any hope of beating me.”

Daniel looked down at the head of the cock. It was already a lot further away from when they started talking. He stood up, holding his arms out to the side for balance, and started walking down the length of Zack’s shaft. “Just because you’ve won every time, doesn’t mean I won’t get it this time,” he said.

“Wait!” Zack said behind him. “Before you go, take this.” He handed Daniel a pair of headphones and began to put an identical pair on his own head. “It connects into your walkie talkie.”

“I really don’t think that’s going to be necessary,” Daniel said. “I’m not going to be that far away.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Zack said, pointing down the length of his cock.

His cock was already almost the length of a football field. The head steadily pushed further away, pushing rocks and small shrubs aside in its path. “Holy shit, you weren’t kidding about going all-out. Don’t go too crazy now, we don’t want anyone to see us.”

“No promises. Besides, nobody’s going to see us. I bet there’s not another human around for 20 miles.”

“I hope you’re right,” Daniel said. He put on the headset and began slowly walking down the length of Zack’s shaft.

Daniel had only seen Zack this big once before, when Zack invited him to an abandoned warehouse to fool around. There, Daniel learned that Zack had been holding back every time they’d played around. He could get bigger, much bigger, and he would have grown even larger that day if it was possible to fit all of his cock in the building. Before he flooded the warehouse, Zack promised that one day he’d show Daniel how big he could really get. Today could very well be that day.

This is going to be easy, Daniel thought to himself. Walking to the end of Zack’s cock was pretty difficult when it wasn’t wide enough to stand on, but it was pretty easy going now. He walked casually towards the head for a while, but strangely it never seemed to get any closer. He stopped and turned to look to the side. The cock was a lot wider then it seemed like it should be. He walked over to the edge of the shaft, being careful not to fall off. He looked down at the ground, which appeared to be moving at a decent pace beneath them as the cock stretched longer and longer.

Suddenly, the cock lurched forward, gaining another inch or two of thickness. The sudden jostling nearly made him lose his footing and fall to the ground below. “Hey watch it!” he yelled, but there was no response. “Right, I forgot,” he said to himself. He connected his headset to his walkie talkie and tried again. “Hey watch it! I almost fell off.”

“Why are you so close to the edge? Don’t forget if you fall off, you lose,” Zack replied.

“I know that.”

“You know you’re only halfway there, right.”

“What do you mean?” Daniel said, shocked. “I’ve been walking for fifteen minutes.” 

“I mean it, you’re only halfway. I can feel you on me, you know. I know exactly where you’re at.”

“Alright, I’m going,” Daniel said, walking back to the middle of the swelling cock. As he started walking towards the head once more, the ground under his feet suddenly went rigid. “Woah, what’s going on now?”

“Well, it takes a while, but dicks get hard if you touch them too much,” Zack said.

“Are you saying you’re just now getting all the way hard?”

“Yep, now we can really get this started!” Zack replied.

Daniel heard a rushing noise. Looking to the sides he saw the tops of trees passing by and slowly dipping down below the now rapidly growing cock. There was a sudden thump that reverberated throughout the flesh below his feet. Looking up ahead, he could see the cock’s head pressed against a large hill. Suddenly the whole cock tilted upwards as it began to grow over the hill. Daniel stood slack-jawed at the power of Zack’s cock, as it used an entire ridgeline as a ramp.

Shaking himself back to reality, he said to Zack, “Did you know you just plowed over a hill? This is getting more than a little bit crazy, you know. How much more do you have to grow?”

“What, are you scared? You were the one who wanted to see me go all the way, weren’t you? Are you changing your mind now?”

“No, I’m not scared. This is just…” He turned back to look at where he started from, but he couldn’t even see their campsite, just a growing pair of flesh-colored orbs that had probably demolished their tent long ago. “It’s just a little bit much.”

“I can stop if you really want, but you’ve got to let me know right now,” Zack said, suddenly serious.

“No, I’m fine, Let’s keep going,” Daniel said, turning back towards the head. He began his journey once more, hurrying to make up for lost time. However, as his trek was now uphill, he soon found himself tiring out. To try and conserve his energy, he slowed his pace. He kept walking for a few more minutes until he felt he had to take a rest.

Zack’s voice came in over the headset. “How are you doing up there? Making any progress?” He laughed.

“I think so,” Daniel replied. He stopped to catch his breath, leaning against what he though at first was just a ridge of skin. However, once he touched it, he could feel it throbbing and pulsing in time with Zack’s heartbeat, and could hear liquid pumping through it. “You were right about things getting out of hand. If you get any bigger, these veins are going to be taller than I am.” He rested his arm on top of the vein, feeling it lift further into the air with each passing second. “Wait, you’re still growing, aren’t you?”

“I never stopped. God, you have no idea how good this feels. I don’t think I’m anywhere near my limit.”

He wasn’t at his limit yet? The thought that he had more room to grow honestly scared Daniel a bit. “You’re joking right? Just how big are you right now?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. I can’t even see the edge of my balls any more. I can just feel them growing and filling up with cum.”

“You can feel the cum?”

“When I get as big as this I can. I can feel them churning and grinding, making tens of times my body mass in sperm every second. And the pressure, it’s amazing. It’s like my balls can’t grow fast enough to contain it all, so they just swell faster and faster.”

“That’s kind of scary. You’ve actually got this big before?”

“A couple of times. Now, are you giving up, or are you going to get back to climbing.”

Daniel looked at the vein that was already level with his eyes. “No, I’m going, I’m going.”

He followed the vein up the shaft, climbing for half an hour in relative silence. At this point the vein was at least twice as tall as he was, and the skin that gently sloped up to its base made walking alongside it a pain, but he continued. It not only shielded him from the cold winds, but radiated warmth from within as it carried blood up Zack’s shaft. Eventually, the vein stopped, and the ground changed over to a softer texture. Daniel’s feet sunk into the soft skin as he walked further and further up the towering shaft.

Stopping to catch his breath again, Daniel knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. He could feel the skin beneath them stretching and swelling.

“Yep, still growing,” Zack said, realizing what Daniel was doing.

“I don’t believe you! Isn’t this more than big enough? I can’t even see the sides of your cock any more. It’s just skin as far as the eye can see.”

“You mean stop growing and let you win?” Zack said. “I’m wise to your tricks. Besides, I promised you that you could see me at my biggest, and that’s what you’re going to get.” 

Daniel looked around. “I thought your biggest was going to be two, maybe three times as big, not this. This is crazy. I can see mountains below me.” Daniel looked down the shaft to the massive balls now nearly filling the space between two rows of hills. “I’m gonna be honest here, I’m a little bit scared.”

“So you’re just going to chicken out and admit defeat then? Sure, come on down. I’ll be waiting for you at the bottom.”

“I didn’t say I was going to give up. I mean, it’s just that this just doesn’t seem like a size that a cock should be. It’s like something out of a dream. Or maybe a nightmare.”

“You can stop any time.”

“But are you going to stop?”

“Not a chance,” Zack said with certainty.

“Then I guess I’ll just keep going,” Daniel said before continuing his hike to the top.

In another half hour or so, it had warmed up a bit and the wind had thankfully stopped. Daniel looked up from the ground to see what was ahead and saw something unexpected. At first, he couldn’t even identify what he was looking at. The ground just stopped, and beyond it was a wide expanse of pink. He had managed to reach the end of Zack’s foreskin. He walked closer to the edge to see the skin of Zack’s glans peeking out from underneath far below him.

“Now how am I going to get down there?” he thought to himself before Zack suddenly moaned into his headset. There was tremendous rumbling and the ground he was standing on shook all at once. A vein bulged out from beneath the skin, towering over Daniel as it carried blood up the shaft. He could see the pink surface in the distance swell and bloat, turning a deep purple color for an instant.

In that instant the ground beneath him shifted, sending him tumbling to the ground. He looked up to see a ridge of skin rolling towards him. Zack’s foreskin was rolling back on its own. Daniel had seen it happen sometimes. It was amusing when his cock was 3 feet long, awe-inspiring when it was 20 feet long, but at this size it could be deadly. He quickly scrambled to his feet as the ridge barreled towards him. He leaped into the air, and he thought he had cleared it, but the rolling foreskin caught his feet sending him head-over-heels. He fell for what seemed like several stories before landing on the soft, spongy surface of the glans below, and his headset clattered to the ground nearby.

Pulling himself to his feet once more, he picked up his headset and put it back on. “Daniel, are you ok, what was that?” Zack said frantically.

“I’m fine, just had the wind knocked out of me.”

“I’m sorry. I think this might be a little too dangerous. Why don’t you come back down. I don’t want you to get hurt up there.” Zack said with genuine concern in his voice.

“You’re probably right, but I don’t know if I could get back down even if I wanted to.” He looked down the shaft. The whole thing had tilted upwards when Zack’s cock had last throbbed. It was a lot steeper now, plus he’d have to climb back over the foreskin which was now a towering wall in the distance.

“I’m sorry, we really shouldn’t have done this. I should have known it was too dangerous.”

“No it was my idea,” Daniel said. “Although, I never thought it would turn out like this.”

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m somewhere on the head,” Daniel said, starting to walk towards the summit once more.

“Ah, I thought I felt something up there.”

“You can still feel me?”

“Yeah, it’s crazy. I’m a lot more sensitive when I’m big. I can feel the wind blowing along my shaft, it’s incredible. Like getting a handjob from Mother Nature herself.”

“Now you’re just pulling my leg,” Daniel laughed.

“No, I’m serious.” Zack said. “Now that you’re on my head I can feel every step you take. You might actually win this if you keep up that pace.”

“It’s tough. I don’t know how high up I am, but I swear the air’s getting thin.” Daniel looked back down the shaft. He could see clouds beneath him.

“That makes sense. I think my cock must be a couple of miles long now.”

“Miles!” Daniel’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re shitting me, right? There’s no way you’re that big.” Of course, it would have to be that long by now, but he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around the scale. 

“I’m afraid it is, and I’m not even quite done yet, though I think I’m close,” Zack said. “How’s the weather up there. You’re not cold are you?”

“No. If anything I’m a little bit too warm. Your cock is putting out so much heat it’s crazy.”

“That’s good,” Zack said. “Just keep talking to me. I want to make sure you’re okay up there.”

Daniel continued his trek upwards, marveling at the landscape before him, a broad swath of pink stretching out in all directions. Looking back down towards the ground, the only landmark he could make out was Zack’s balls covering the landscape. “I don’t feel you growing any more. Is that it, or am I just not feeling it?”

“What, not big enough for you?” Zack laughed. “No, I think I’m finally at my limit.”

“It’s about time,” Daniel said, when suddenly a chilling gust of wind assaulted him. He crouched down, clutching the ground with his hands both to escape the bitter chill of the wind and to avoid what he guessed would be coming.

“Oh fuck.” Zack said, moaning into the headset. The skin beneath Daniel’s feet swelled and bulged as the gust caressed Zack’s head. The wind died down and Daniel began to stand up, thinking it was over. “Shit it’s… it’s growing again,” Zack said, his voice shaking. Instinctively, Daniel crouched again and not a moment too soon. The ground he stood on was thrust upwards as Zack’s package exploded outwards, raising Daniel another half-mile into the air. He waited until he didn’t feel any motion, before trying to stand up again, though it took him a few moments longer than usual to catch his breath as the air really was thinner now.

“W-what the fuck was that?” Daniel said.

“I guess it was saving one last growth spurt for the very end. I think… I think it’s stopped growing for real now.”

“Good, I think that’s plenty big enough. I mean this is completely insane.” Daniel hurriedly started walking again, determined to reach the top before any other incidents occurred.

“I know what you mean. Shit, I’ve never even been half as big as this before. I guess I really shouldn’t let my dick do whatever it wants. It’s a good thing we came out here to the middle of nowhere to do this.”

“Yeah,” Daniel said.

“Ahhh,” Zack said, once again moaning into the headset.

“What is it now?” Daniel asked, suddenly worried.

“Nothing, I’m just… enjoying the feeling of your footsteps. You better hurry, I think I’m getting real close.”

Daniel continued up the slope, listening to Zack’s soft moans in silence. The end was in sight, the ground began to level off, and Daniel saw a ridge of skin up ahead that looked different. “All right, I made it. I win!” He said as he clambered atop this hill. However, upon reaching the top he stopped dead in his tracks and stood dumbfounded. 

What lay before him was something he was completely unprepared for. Stretching out before him was a was a wide, yawning chasm, that looked to be a half-mile in length. The walls of this chasm were sticky and slick, and they gently sloped down towards a seemingly bottomless pit. As he stared into the abyss that lay at the bottom, something began to well up from below. A clear liquid began to quickly fill the chasm. Daniel stepped back as it reached the top and threatened to pour over the sides. Instead, it formed a giant bubble, reaching several stories into the air, a swirling orb of perfectly clear fluid suspended at the tip of this unspeakably massive cock. Daniel backed away further as the bubble grew, nearly forcing him back down off the hill, but right when it looked like it would break, it rolled off the opposite end of the chasm. The fluid poured over the side of the cockhead like a waterfall, leaving the chasm once again empty.

Daniel sat down in shock for a moment. “This… this is crazy, what am I doing? What are we doing?”

“What’s going on? Sorry I was distracted, I forgot to congratulate you on winning for once.”

“That’s not important. I… I mean.. what are we going to do?”

“What are you talking about?” Zack said, confused. “You can do whatever you want.” 

“No it’s… damn it, I can’t even think straight up here.” Daniel’s head swam. The very air up here was suffused with the scent of cock. Every breath he took was nothing but a lungful of Zack’s scent. This cock was all he could think about, it was his whole world right now, and yet there was another world to worry about. “I think we’d better stop for today.”

“What are you talking about? We can’t stop now. At least, I can’t stop.”

“Think about it, what’s going to happen if you cum like this?” Daniel said frantically.

“I don’t know,” Zack said “I have no idea how this is going to turn out, but I couldn’t stop it now even if I wanted to. We passed the point where I was in control a long time ago. We’re both just along for the ride at this point.”.

“You’re kidding, right? It’s just like always, you can stop whenever you want to, right?” As Daniel spoke, another massive drop of precum welled up from within Zack’s cock and rolled down the back of his shaft.

“Not when things go this far. I don’t think you understand just how far over my head this is. I might be done growing, but my balls are still swelling, filling up with more and more cum. It’s not hundreds of times my mass any more. It’s thousands, millions, maybe more. I feel like I’m an ant holding back an ocean. I can’t even hope to hold this back, let alone put things back the way they were. No, this is going to happen. I’m going to cum... and I don’t know when I’m going to stop.”

“This is insane,” Daniel said, now in a state of panic. “Why did I let you talk me into this?” 

“Neither of us knew it was going to be this bad. I mean, I knew it was going to be bigger than I’d ever been, but I’d never been more than a mile long before.”

“You’d been a mile long before!?” Daniel’s mouth hung open in shock.

“To tell the truth, I could grow to a mile long any time I wanted to. It’s just so hard to find somewhere I can really cut loose.” 

“I can believe it,” Daniel said, sitting down on the edge of the immense slit and resigning himself to whatever fate awaited him. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the heady scent of fresh precum and warm cock.

“Yeah, I was also a bit worried I’d scare you. Maybe rightfully worried.” 

“Yeah, of course I’m scared. Your cock is miles long and I’m barely even a speck on it. I feel like I’m nothing next to you.”

“I know, but you aren’t nothing. I can feel you up there, right on the tip. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this. Of letting you see all of me.” Zack moaned loudly into the headset. “Oh fuck. I wish you could feel this like I can.”

“What does it feel like?” Daniel asked. Daniel was glad he was already sitting down as everything suddenly shook. Zack’s cock pulsed hard, blood flowing into the head. Another bead of precum formed, even bigger than the last. Zack whimpered into the headset as it slowly rolled down his shaft. Daniel gripped the soft ground for support as the cock throbbed a second time.

“Sorry,” Zack said, breathing heavily into the mic. “I can’t really control that. The feelings are so hard to describe. I can feel every inch of my cock... and there’s so much of it. It’s almost overwhelming. If I don’t focus on talking to you, my mind just gets overtaken by the sensations.” As he spoke, Zack’s cock pumped out another hill-sized drop of fluid. He groaned as he tried to fight back against the overwhelming pleasure coming from his dick. “It’s my balls too. I’ve felt like I had blue balls for weeks now. Nothing I did was ever enough, I knew I had to go somewhere and let it all out sooner or later.”

“Just how much cum do you think you’ve got in there?” Daniel asked, though he was afraid to hear the answer.

“I’ve got no idea. Last time I was only a mile long and I filled a dry lakebed to overflowing. Now, it’s gonna be a lot more than that. Please be careful up there. I don’t want you to get hurt when I cum.”

“I’ll try to be careful.”

“Alright, just tell me if-” Suddenly, Zack stopped talking and his whole cock shook. “Shit!” he said through clenched teeth.

“What’s going on?” Daniel looked around. The chasm was now a lake of precum that continuously poured over the side of the cockhead.

“My balls. My balls stopped expanding. It won’t be long now. Fuck, I can feel the pressure building up.” He started breathing even more heavily. "You know that feeling, when you're so close to cumming? When you've already gone over the edge and nothing you do can stop it?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. I know that feeling."

"I'm feeling it now. I can't do anything, it's already happening. I'm sorry, I can't stop this."

“Zack?”

“Yeah? Ah!” He moaned, barely able to keep his thoughts together as waves of pleasure washed over his body.

Daniel’s cock was already rock-hard. He didn’t even need to touch it, it just got hard on its own as soon as he reached the top of Zack’s head. Maybe it was the scent, or the knowledge of where he was at, or the conversation they’d been having, but Daniel was more turned on that he’d ever been in his life. “Zack, do you mind if I jerk off?” he asked as he unzipped his pants.

“You, ah, you don’t need to ask me.”

“I know I don’t need to ask, but I want to hear you say it,” Daniel said.

All Daniel could hear for a moment was heavy breathing as Zack fought to keep his thoughts together. “Go ahead,” he said. “I want to know how your little cumshot compares to mine.”

“I’ll tell you all about it later.” Daniel began to stroke his cock as he sat there listening to Zack moan shamelessly.

“Fuck. It’s coming. It’s really happening. I’m nnnnnnaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.” His cock throbbed hard. The head flaring out and turning a shade of purple Daniel had never seen a cockhead turn before. Precum flowed out of the slit in all directions, washing over Daniel’s lower body as he frantically stroked his cock. A bubble formed at the tip of the head, this time filled with a white, cloudy liquid. It grew, and grew, and grew, larger than any of the drops of precum before it. The mountain-sized drop seemed to hang there for a second before it erupted upwards.

Daniel came at the same time Zack did. The first shot of his cum launched with enough force to fly into the raging pillar of white blasting forth from the slit. You could say it was like flinging a drop of water into a firehose, but it wasn’t. This was several orders of magnitude larger. There was simply no comparison to be made. Daniel gasped in awe at the sight before him. It was hard to comprehend the sheer scale of it. It looked like a wall of snow that stretched upwards infinitely high. The roar of its passage was almost deafening. The only thing that could be heard above the din was Zack’s wordless moans over the headset.

Daniel’s own orgasm finished long before Zack’s first shot was even done, the last few drops of his cum dribbling down into the pool of precum he sat in. He continued to stroke his softening dick absentmindedly as he watched the endless stream of cum fire forth from Zack’s cock. The scent of fresh cum permeated the air. It wasn’t a bad scent, in fact it was quite pleasant, which was good because it was all he could smell, all he could think about.

Just then, a new sound came to Daniel, a sound like distant thunder. He looked for its source to see an incredible sight in the distance. Through the haze, he could see an immense string of solid white falling behind the a mountain range on the horizon. Zack’s cum rained down continuously, likely flooding whatever lay beyond those hills. Daniel was worried about what was out there, but there was nothing he could do. Nothing but sit and watch as his friend’s lust buried the landscape in cum.

After what seemed like 30 seconds, the flow of cum stopped abruptly, the tail end of the continuous rope of cum Zack had let loose retreating up into the sky. At once the roar stopped, leaving only the thunder-like sound of cum raining down in distant places and Zack’s heavy panting coming through the headset. His breathing became faster and more ragged. “Are you ok?” Daniel asked.

“I’m fine, I’m just not done yet. Ngh. Aaaaaahhh.” He screamed as his cock erupted once more. His second shot was no less powerful than the first, firing another pillar of cum into the mid-morning sky. The scent of cum washed over Daniel once more, almost overpoweringly thick and virile. Daniel found that his cock was already hard again. Something in the scent of Zack’s cum had got him turned on enough to go at it again right away. Grabbing a handful of Zack’s precum off the ground he began to stroke his cock once more as he watched the pillar of cum fall towards the north. It once again pummeled the ground with a thunderous sound, flattening an entire forest in an instant and kicking up massive clouds of dust. That ludicrous display of raw power was enough to push Daniel over the edge. He came a second time as he watched the destruction unfold.

The second shot lasted for about 15 seconds before it stopped just as abruptly as the first. “Ahh. Hold onto something!” Zack warned through the headset. Daniel desperately looked for something, anything to hold onto. He grabbed a wrinkle in the skin of Zack’s cockhead and held on as the whole cock twitched backwards, firing another column of semen back over Zack’s balls. The white rope draped itself over a mountain range, scouring the soil from it surface. The cock twitched again, pointing back towards the north, launching another mile-long rope of cum at the same location, turning what was once a woodland into a veritable sea of semen.

Three more times, Zack’s cock fired its load into the air with impossible force. Daniel watched in awe as another load of semen welled up from within, but this time it didn’t explode with quite as much force, showering the hillsides with fist-sized droplets of cum. Daniel felt something shift beneath him. The massive cockhead slowly but surely began to list to one side. Moving quickly, he scrambled over the top, trying to stay upright as it began to droop down towards the ground. His ears rang with the sudden change of altitude. At last, with a dull thud, it lay down on the ground, draped over a mountain. The still-massive head was sitting in the next valley over, with Daniel on top of it.

Daniel knew his job wasn’t done yet. He got down on his hands and knees, and began to gently rub the skin of Zack’s cockhead. “Can you still feel that.”

“Yeah. I was worried you’d fallen off.”

“No, I’m still here.”

“Good. Just keep going, just like that.”

As Daniel rubbed the tip of Zack’s cock, it throbbed and pulsed under him. Cum poured out of the gaping slit flowing into a dry riverbed at the bottom of the valley. Zack moaned into the headset as Daniel slowly milked out the last of his cum. Even as it slowly went flaccid, Zack’s cock continued pumping out countless gallons of semen. The riverbed overflowed and the valley began to flood, as the landscape failed to contain even the last remnants of his orgasm.

“Holy shit, I thought you were done.” Daniel said. “How much more do you have in there?” 

“I don’t know. The pressure’s letting up, but there’s still a lot left. Just, whatever you do, don’t stop. Please, I need to let it all out,” Zack pleaded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll won’t,” Daniel said. As soon as he said it the cock throbbed one last time, spitting out a wave of cum that rolled across the valley to crash against the hills on the other side. “If you don’t throw me off first, that is.”

“Sorry,” Zack said meekly.

Daniel sighed and returned to rubbing the head of his lover’s cock as he slowly washed away an entire valley. By the time Zack’s balls were finally empty, everything south of his cock was buried under a foot-deep layer of cum.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the two friends-with-benefits sat in Daniel’s apartment watching the news. All the stories were about the sudden ecological disaster that afflicted dozens of miles of uninhabited land. The screen showed broken trees floating atop a lake of white liquid, hillsides stripped bare of vegetation, a bridge over a dry riverbed being washed away by the same white fluid, and a valley filled to the brim with a viscous slime. They cut to another reporter covering the evacuation of a town south of that valley, that was now in the path of a slow-moving flood of unidentified sludge. Officials said it was most likely that the substance would be carried down the river with minimal damage to the town. However, as they hadn’t been able to identify the composition of the mystery fluid, they were evacuating the town just to be sure.

“That’s all you, man,” Daniel said

“Hey, I can’t take all the credit, you were there too,” he protested.

“No, I’m pretty sure you were the one that caused all that.”

“Whatever. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it. Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later. It’s better to let it go somewhere out there than here in town.”

“I suppose,” Daniel said. “We should be fine as long as we keep that kind of thing to a minimum. It’s not like you can do that all the time anyways. Right?”

“Yeah it takes a day or two to build back up,” Zack said.

Daniel turned to stare at him. “A day or two?”

Zack realized what he’d just said. “No I mean, it takes longer than that. Something like maybe a month?”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Zack. “A month? Zack, be honest, how long does it really take?” 

Zack shoulders slumped in defeat. “About a day.”

“A day! You mean to tell me you could do that again right now? You’re joking right? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m afraid I’m not.” Zack said. “If I really wanted to, I could let myself go, and do it all over again, right now. It would probably be just as much as it was yesterday.” Daniel stared at him with a look of horror on his face. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to do that. I have a little bit more self-control than that. It’s usually about a year or two before I absolutely HAVE to let it all out.”

They sat in silence watching on the TV as the flood of cum slowly rolled into the little town, knocking down bridges as it traveled down the riverbed.

“Didn’t you say you were only a mile long last time you let your cock go wild?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, why?” Zack said, his eyes glued to the TV.

“Just how big are you going to be next time?” Daniel asked. The question hung in the air for a minute before Zack responded.

“I really don’t know,” he said, turning to look at Daniel. “I guess we’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it, right?”

“Right,” said Daniel, sounding unconvinced. On the TV, the encroaching wave of semen jumped the riverbanks and buried house after house in the formerly peaceful little mountain town. He looked over at Zack and didn’t know whether to be aroused or afraid.


	2. Nowhere to Go But Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Zack convinces Daniel to go on another "camping trip" with him. Things don't work out quite as well as last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the original story was as big as I would go and going bigger didn't interest me. It's still true, but I thought there was more to explore here, so I ended up writing a second installment.

Dana lay slumped over her desk. She looked up from the stack of papers that was currently acting as her pillow to stare longingly at the cold cup of coffee sitting just out of reach. Mustering up the energy to stretch her arm across the desk, she grabbed the cup and leaned back in her chair, dumping the contents of the cup into her mouth. A pitiful mouthful of room-temperature coffee was all that was left, and she chucked the cup into a wastebasket across the room, with a sigh of disgust.

“I don’t know who I pissed off to be put on this case…” she mused to herself as she gazed over at the bulletin board, its mess of newspaper articles, maps, and inconclusive scientific reports mocking her. The “Blue River Valley Waste Spill Incident” as it had come to be known was one of the worst disasters in recent time to come across her desk. As a senior agent for the EPA’s special investigation division, Dana thought a case like this, a large-scale chemical spill, would be easy. Open-and-shut, then off to the lawyers to languish in the court system for years, but at least it would be out of her hands. No, this was anything but simple.

The official explanation they told the press was that an illegal chemical retention pond had broken upriver, releasing the flood that buried Chill Springs in a mysterious substance. However, in reality, nothing about this case was sure. Three months of solid work had led to nothing. The source was still unknown. Her team found nothing that could have stored the countless of gallons of liquid that flooded the area. The seeming epicenter of the destruction was an immense flattened area that had remained miraculously dry.

Even the nature of the liquid that had spilled was up for debate. Their research had shown that it was organic in nature, but they knew almost nothing else. It was thick, viscous, and whitish, with a strong odor. That smell. Dana was sick of it. She’d spent so much time around the spill site that the scent of the mystery fluid haunted her dreams. They’d run every test they could think of on it, but it kept coming back as simple, common chemicals found in all life. In desperation, Dana had even run some tests of her own. Her testing had yielded surprising results, but the few people she had told about her findings hadn’t believed her.

There was a knock on the door and Dana looked up to find her colleague Agent Marshall standing at the door. “I’ve got the records you asked for,” he said. “It took some digging, but we did find a few other similar incidents. There was one at Graystone Canyon two years ago, and at Northfield Cave a year before that.” He handed Dana a folder that she began flipping through.

“Thanks,” she said already engrossed in the documents. “This is definitely related. Look, the description of the chemical agent matches almost exactly. Did they bring any samples back?”

“Yeah, but they’re long gone now. You can find their analysis in the back. By every measure, it seems to be the same substance.”

Dana flipped to the back of the folder. “So there were previous incidents. It appears each spill has been almost an order of magnitude greater then the last.”

“Yeah, it’s worrying,” Agent Marshall said. “The cave spill stands out to me. I guess this shoots down the meteor hypothesis. It doesn’t rule out some kind of unknown volcanic activity, though.”

“There’s no way it could be volcanism,” Dana said, putting the folder on top of a stack of documents. “We would have seen a lot more seismic activity. Anyways how could a volcano have flattened such a large area and then disappeared.”

“Well it makes more sense than illegal dumping, or your other theory.”

“What other theory?” Dana asked.

“The one you told Vance about,” Agent Marshall said smiling.

“Oh, Jesus,” Dana put her head in her hands. “I told him to keep quiet about that.”

“He was laughing it up at the bar last week about your ‘big dick theory’.”

“It’s not… I never called it that.”

“I don’t know it’s got a nice ring to it.” Agent Marshall gave Dana a serious look. “Look, maybe you’ve been working too hard. Have you thought about taking some vacation soon. I think this case is getting to you.”

“No, it’s not…” Dana said shaking her head. Suddenly she started digging in a desk drawer and pulled out a folder. “Look, I ran some tests on my own time. Tested every sample we collected. Every one of them contains human DNA. It’s all the same, look.” Dana waved the charts and graphs at Agent Marshall.

“I… I see. It just can’t be human-derived though. There’s no way. What did someone do, liquefy half a million people, and pour it into the valley? It’s simply not possible. This isn’t some cheap science fiction movie here.”

“Have you looked at it under a microscope. There are clearly sper-”

Agent Marshall interrupted, “Yes, I know. Unknown single-celled organisms that appear very similar to sperm cells. Look, we’re trying to keep hush about this while the research labs get back to us about the origin. They’re still thinking it might be extraterrestrial.”

“It is sperm cells,” Dana said matter-of-factly.

“It’s simply not possible. There’s nothing on earth that could create sperm in such a quantity.” He placed a hand to his head. “I can’t believe I’m even having this conversation.”

“If it walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck…”

“I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen any ten-story ducks wandering the wilderness.”

“What about the eyewitness?”

“You mean the crazy old lady on the plane who said she saw a mile-long dick out the window? You’re seriously considering her a credible source? Dana, come on.” Agent Marshall gave her a pitying look.

“I know it doesn’t make sense, but do we have any explanation that makes sense?”

“Dana, I’m going to have to stop this conversation right here. I don’t want to hear any more of this crazy talk.”

“But-”

“I’m serious. Maybe you should take a little break from this case, see a doctor or something. Take a few days to clear your head, then come back and look at these other two incidents I brought for you.”

“I-” Dana started to protest, but slumped back into her chair instead. “Maybe you’re right. I might need a break.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel woke up from his nap, and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed, still wearing only his boxers and stumbled over to the door. Opening it, we was greeted not with a view of the living room, but a wall of flesh. “Hey, Zack!” he yelled but there was no answer. He knocked on the fleshy surface as though it was a door. “Yo!” he said louder. The muffled sounds of a game being played in the living room went silent and the wall of flesh shrunk down a little bit.

“What?” Zack said.

“Dude, your dick is taking up the whole living room again,” Daniel complained into the gap between the top of Zack’s cock and the door.

“Sorry,” Zack said as his cock shrunk down to a more manageable six feet long. Daniel stepped over the shrinking cock into the room and walked over to the couch where Zack was waiting. He was laying down on the couch with his dick hanging over the end, still focused on the game he had already resumed playing. As Daniel walked over he motioned for him to sit with him on the couch.

“Is there room for one more on there?” Daniel asked.

“I think we’ll find room for you,” Zack said, pulling Daniel onto the couch in front of him. Once Daniel was seated, Zack’s cock began to grow again, his balls filling the space behind the couch as his cock surged forwards to touch the wall next to the TV.

Daniel sighed and leaned against the cock that was now nearly as thick as he was tall.

“What?” Zack asked. “Something wrong?”

“No it’s just… Do you always have to be this big now?”

“I thought you liked big cocks?” Zack teased.

“I do, but you know what I mean. This is kind of a bit much, don’t you think?”

“I guess.” He reluctantly began to shrink his dick down, but stopped at about 12 feet long. “Better?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good compromise.” Daniel said, resting his arm on top of Zack’s cock. He could feel it softly throbbing under his touch.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, with Daniel watching Zack play. Without taking his eyes off the game, Zack said, “You know, I don’t think I should have done that, three months ago. You know, going all-out like that.”

“We’ve talked about this before you know. It was definitely crazy irresponsible. We’re lucky nobody died.”

“No it’s not that. I don’t really care that much about… It’s more of things feel different now.”

“What do you mean?” Daniel said, turning to look at Zack.

“Well, ever since that day, I’ve just felt uncomfortable. Whenever I have to shrink all the way down I mean. I go out to work, spend all day hiding myself, and it really gets on my nerves. Like an itch I know I shouldn’t scratch. Coming home to let loose is all I can think about sometimes.”

“That’s worrying. Do you feel like you’re going to lose control again?”

“No. Plus I wouldn’t really call that losing control. I just had to let it all out.”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a difference to me.”

“Well it is,” Zack said indignantly. “No, I’m doing fine, I just feel more comfortable at this size.” His cock swelled under Daniel’s arm, lifting it into the air. “Or maybe a little bigger.”

“Hey,” Daniel said.

“Just kidding,” Zack said, letting his cock deflate a bit. After a few more minutes of playing he spoke up again. “You know, my birthday’s coming up soon. A week from tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know. You still haven’t told me what you want.” Daniel said. He gently rubbed his hand over the surface of Zacks’s shaft, enjoying the feeling of it reacting to his touch.

“Well, I know what I want, but I’m not sure if you’ll let me have it.”

“Well, you’ll never know unless you ask. Try me.”

“What would you say to another camping trip?”

“An actual camping trip, or…”

“You know what I mean, like three months ago.”

“I thought you said you said you didn’t have to go all out any time soon.” Daniel said, glaring at Zack.

“I don’t have to, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to.” He paused and looked over at Daniel. “What do you say? As a birthday present?”

Daniel looked at him. He couldn’t deny it was an incredible experience last time. It was terribly dangerous, but maybe they could make it work if they were a little more careful in picking their venue this time. He looked at Zack’s pleading eyes and sighed. “Alright, but I pick the ‘campsite’ this time. Got to make sure we’re plenty far away from anything we… you could damage.”

“Thanks you.” He sat up and wrapped his arms around Daniel, pulling him into a tight embrace. “I can’t wait. This is going to be great.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

They didn’t bring a good tent this time, just the cheapest, flimsiest thing you could get. It only had to last a night, and certainly wouldn’t survive the morning. Their campsite this time was even more out of the way. It was hard to find a place, but Daniel was confident this would work. It was a full day’s drive from home, but there was nowhere more private. From the site, it was a was a good 20 miles in any direction before you found any signs of civilization. Nothing but rough terrain, and old access roads. Not a single living soul was known to have lived in the area since the early 1900s. Maybe there would be another camper or two in the area if they were unlucky, but that was a risk they were going to take. Even if they saw, who would believe them anyways?

Daniel thought to himself, the real problem would be what to do next time. Finding this was hard enough, but they were running out of decent hiding spots on this side of the country. Zack was just too big to feasibly say out of view in most places. Daniel decided that it would be better to think about this later. He looked over at the clock. 5:59am. He sighed, wishing he’d had a few more minutes of sleep instead of waking up 15 minutes before the alarm went off. 

He sat up and Zack said, “You couldn’t sleep either?”

“Yeah, it’s time to get up anyways.”

Zack sat up and turned off his phone alarm. “Why don’t we get started then?” he asked.

“You’re certainly eager,” Daniel said as he stretched his arms.

“Of course I am, I’ve been waiting for this all week,” Zack said, climbing out of the tent. His cock was already dragging along the ground. “You know what to do, right?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said. “You’re going to try and keep it low to the ground, and I’ll use the GPS distance tracker app to figure out how long you are. I still don’t know why we’re doing this.”

“I’m just curious. Don’t you want to know how big I can get?”

“I’m not that interested in specifics, but I’ll do my part.”

“Good, and remember to keep your headset on. I want to be able to talk to you.”

“Got it,” Daniel said, putting his headset on, and shoving his phone into his pocket. He thought the headset looked stupid, but it was comforting to be able to talk to Zack any time.

“Alright, let’s get started then. Let’s not play the game this time, though. That was maybe a bit too dangerous.”

“Yeah,” Daniel agreed.

“Let’s just have you start on my head,” Zack said, walking away form Daniel. He turned around and let his cock grow, closing the distance between them in moments.

“Woah,” Daniel said. “Could you always do it that fast?” He looked down at the huge cockhead, the top of it level with his chest. It twitched in anticipation as he ran his hands over its surface.

“I’ve been practicing,” Zack said with a smile. “Hop on. We should get going before the sun comes up.”

“Right,” Daniel said. He grabbed the back edge of Zack’s cockhead and began to pull himself up. Suddenly it lurched forwards, throwing him on top of it. “Hey, watch it!”

“Oops. I slipped.” Zack said with a smile. He leaned forwards, climbing on top of his own rapidly swelling balls.

By the time Daniel had got his footing, the head of Zack’s cock was already as large as a house. As he looked to either side, he could see the sides of the shaft stretching out, quickly filling the small valley their campsite was in. “This is a lot faster than you grew last time,” Daniel said into his headset. “Are you really in that much of a rush?”

“No, I just wanted to see how fast I could grow,” Zack said. “Push myself a little bit, see what my limits are. Is this better?”

Daniel felt the deceleration in his stomach as Zack slowed his growth. “Yeah that’s better.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started the app. “Seriously? You’re not going to believe this. You’re already half a mile long!”

“Really? That big already?” Zack marveled. “There’s still a long way to go yet.”

“Yeah.” Daniel slowly walked towards the front of Zack’s cockhead and looked out over the edge. It was an incredible sight, the land disappeared underneath the leviathan cock at an astonishing rate. As he watched, rocks, trees, and bushes seemed to move towards the cock, as though it were sucking them in. Each one of them vanished beneath Zack’s mass, plowed under by his insane cock. 

Off in the distance, Daniel saw something shining in the early morning light. He knew this was coming up eventually. Everything in his research said the little town of Bravo was supposed to be a ghost town. He looked over it carefully as the head of the cock approached, searching for signs of life. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as he finished looking over the doomed town. No cars, no people, no sign of life anywhere. The glint he had seen was just the sun glinting off the blades of an old windmill that had somehow avoided rusting. As the first buildings vanished beneath his field of view, Daniel heard the sound of splintering timbers and creaking metal.

“What was that?” Zack asked.

“A ghost town,” Daniel replied. “Nobody lived there.”

“That felt nice. A lot more interesting than rocks and trees.” As the main part of the little town fell beneath the shadow of his cock, Zack gasped. His cock immediately surged forwards, its growth accelerating.

“Woah! Can I get a little warning?” Daniel said, barely keeping his footing. He decided to sit down rather than accidentally fall off the end of Zack’s dick.

“Sorry, it just felt too good.” Zack gasped again and whimpered a little.

“What is it now?”

“It’s… I think I can feel the mountains on the edge of the valley rubbing against my dick. I’m trying to hold it together, for you, but it’s really hard. Ah!” 

Daniel felt the cock briefly accelerate then slow down again. “It’s fine,” He said, enjoying the sounds of Zack’s pleasure. “You just enjoy yourself. Don’t worry about me, I’m sitting down now”

“Thanks,” Zack said. “Shit, I’m literally fucking this whole valley. God it feels incredible.” He moaned into the headset, and the growth accelerated faster and faster.

Daniel could no longer see over the sides of the cock, and the expanding flesh had moved the tip of Zack’s shaft out of his view as well. He took off his shirt and lay down on the ground, feeling the skin stretch and swell beneath him. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth radiating out from the expanse of cockflesh beneath him. It was so comfortable, he may have drifted off to sleep for a little while.

“Hey, you enjoying the ride?” Zack asked, bringing him back to reality.

“Yeah, sorry.” Daniel said sheepishly. He looked around. Nothing but soft pink skin in all directions, with a sizable ridge ahead of him. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad you were comfortable up there.”

Daniel felt the growth slowing to a crawl and eventually stopping. He got to his feet. “What’s going on?” he said.

“Not much. This is the size I was three months ago. Give me a reading. How big is it?”

Daniel fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the app. His jaw dropped. “F-five miles. Fucking five miles long. That’s insane.”

“Wow, that’s bigger then I thought is would be. I was guessing something like three miles.”

“I’m really glad we came out here in the middle of nowhere to do this,” Daniel said.

“Yeah,” Zack said. “Well, while we’re here, why don’t we see if I can go even farther?”

“What?!” Daniel said, as the ground beneath his feet lurched forwards. “You’re kidding right, you’ve got more room to grow? Why don’t we just stop here if you can, and that’s good enough.”

“No, it won’t be good enough. I need to know just how big I can get, and I want you to see it too.”

“This is crazy. This is stupid. Someone’s going to see you for sure if you get any bigger!” Daniel said.

“You know, I really don’t care. Let them look,” Zack said. “I’m not stopping until I go all the way.”

Daniel looked down at his phone. Five-and-a-half miles and climbing. He started running, hurrying to outrun the growth that kept moving him further from the tip. Six miles. Six-and-a-half.

“Fuck.” Zack moaned into Daniel’s ear. “I can feel the mountains crumbling beneath me. I’m so fucking big.” Suddenly he sucked in air through his teeth. “Hold tight!”

“What?” Daniel said, stopping in his tracks.

“This is your warning.” Zack said through clenched teeth. 

Daniel dropped flat of the ground bracing himself as best as he could. Within seconds the growth surged at an incredible speed. Zack’s cock twitched upwards, nearly throwing Daniel into the air. He screamed in fear as he rose higher and higher into the atmosphere, before going weightless for a second. Thankfully, Zack’s cock didn’t descend as quickly as it had risen, or Daniel would have fallen a mile straight down, an impact he doubted he’d survive.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” said Zack over the headset.

“T-thanks,” Daniel said, his voice shaking as he slowly got to his feet.

“I think… Yeah, I’m done growing now. That’s as big as I can get.”

“Really?”

“Nope, here we go again!” Zack said.

Daniel dropped to the ground, and waited, but nothing happened.

“Nah, I’m just joking around.” Zack said.

“You asshole!” Daniel slowly got to his feet once more.

“Alright, alright. If I apologize, will you go to the edge and give me another reading?”

“I guess.”

“Sorry,” Zack said. “Now get going I really want to know.”

“Fine, I’ll get you your stupid dick-measuring.” Daniel said before trudging off.

It took 10 minutes of jogging to get to where Zack’s cockhead began to curve downwards. In the distance Zack could see the land stretching away from them, so far down as to be hazy. “This is far enough. If I go any further I might slide off.”

“Alright. Give me the measurement.” Daniel stared down at his phone in disbelief. “What is it? Daniel? Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here. I just… I can’t believe what I’m seeing.”

“Come on tell me, I’m dying to know.”

“It’s eight. Eight goddamned miles.”

“Eight miles, that’s… holy shit. If I wanted to, I could lay my dick from one end of our town to the other. That’s crazy.”

“It’s crazy alright, and I’m crazy for letting you do this.”

“You always start complaining, right when it gets good. Didn’t you think I would be a little bigger this time?”

“Yeah, a little. Not three miles.” Daniel shook his head. “It’s gonna be an even bigger mess when you cum now.”

“Yeah, about that…” Zack said, sounding guilty.

“What is it now?”

“Well, to be honest, my balls are actually still growing, and it feels like they’re filling up even more this time. Like they’ve got extra capacity or something. What I came last time, is gonna be nothing compared to today.”

“You’re joking, right? Another fake-out to scare me?”

“I’m afraid not. I can feel them churning out whole lakes worth of sperm as we speak. It’s incredible. It’s like there’s not enough room in my balls to cram it all in, so they keep getting more and more full. Now that I’ve got to my full size they’re really, really filling up, and I can’t wait to empty them.”

Daniel shivered. Last time valleys were flooded, forests were destroyed, and mountains were carved up. He wondered, if it was going to be that much worse, what would happen this time? It would be pointless to ask Zack to stop at this point. Daniel knew he couldn’t. From the very moment they had woken up this morning and decided to go through with this, the fate of everything around them was sealed. They shouldn’t be doing this, and he knew it, but his lust had gotten the better of him. It was too late to object or turn back, the only thing he could do was embrace what was coming.

Even as Daniel stood on the tip of the colossal cock, trembling in fear at the destruction that was about to be unleashed, his own dick was rock-hard. It strained against his pants like a steel rod. He was almost worried he’d cum before Zack did. If he did, he’d never hear the end of it if he did. Still he couldn’t deny that he was so turned on, it was hard to keep his hands off of himself. The warmth emanating from the ground beneath him, the faint scent of precum wafting on the breeze, Zack’s moans as he enjoyed the feeling of his balls filling with seemingly endless amounts of sperm, the world around Daniel was filled with sex and lust, and it was nearly all he could think about. Daniel bent down, undoing his pants and taking them off. He took off his shoes and socks as well, tossing them all aside.

“Getting comfortable up there are you?” Zack said.

“Yeah, it was getting a little warm. Hope you don’t mind,” Daniel said.

“No, go ahead, I want you to enjoy yourself too.”

“Alright,” Daniel said as he began to jerk his cock.

Zack sighed. “You know, sometimes I wish I could just stay this big. Just never shrink back down. That would be the best.”

“Really? You wouldn’t be able to do much, and think of all the trouble you’d cause.”

“Yeah, but if I didn’t have to worry about all that, I’d just stay big all the time. It’s so… comfortable I guess. It feels like this was the size I was meant to be.”

“Are you going to have an even harder time staying small after this? Daniel asked.

“Who knows. Don’t worry, I’ll shrink back down after I get to cum. Just like always.”

“Right.” Daniel said as he looked out over Zack’s head. From his vantage point he couldn’t see much, just the downward slope of the tip of Zack’s glans ahead of him, but he imagined what a cock this size must look like. What would it look like looming over the city where they lived, where the buildings wouldn’t even reach a quarter of the way up a cock that must be a mile in diameter. He stood there daydreaming, cock in one hand and cell phone in the other, until he was brought back to reality by Zack’s voice. “Hold on!”

“Huh?” Daniel said, caught off-guard. He tried to brace himself but it was too late. Zack’s cock throbbed hard, flicking upwards, and sending Daniel hurtling into the air this time. He screamed in terror as he was thrown high above. He flipped head over heels, and his stomach churned as he slowed down and began to fall, plummeting towards the shaft of Zack’s cock. As he looked down, he could see the head of Zack’s cock rising up to meet him. He reached his arms out hoping to grab onto it, but to his horror he realized that he was headed straight for the cavernous slit at the tip of Zack’s head. Daniel’s heart sank as he fell into the gaping maw of the beast.

Down, deeper and deeper he fell, past precum-slicked walls, that narrowed the deeper he went. At last he fell against the walls of the urethra, his phone slipping from his hand. Daniel tried desperately to grab on, but he couldn’t find a foothold. He was lucky, that the sticky fluid coating the walls had slowed his fall, but it didn’t stop his descent. As he slid down into the darkening tunnel his cock rubbed against the wall. Despite his situation, the constant rubbing felt too good to his already sensitive dick. He couldn’t stop himself from cumming against the wall of Zack’s urethra as he slid down it to his doom.

After what seemed like an eternity, he landed with an unceremonious splat in a lake of precum. Daniel sputtered and flailed his arms, desperately searching for his phone his phone in the viscous fluid. He saw the glow of his screen sinking beneath the surface and fished out his phone, now absolutely coated in clear slime.

“Relax. I told you I’ve got you.” Zack said nonchalantly over his headset.

“How can I relax, I’m inside your fucking cock?” Daniel yelled into the headset. He looked down at his phone. Its water resistance had kept it working so far, but it seemed like the liquid was slowly seeping in. The screen soon went black and unresponsive.

“I know, you sliding down in there felt amazing,” Zack said. “Sorry, there’s nothing I can do about you right now. Meet me back at the car if you make it out, I guess.” He let out a gasp that turned into a moan as the signal began to break up. Daniel was left with nothing but the hum of static from his headset as his phone died.

Being inside Zack’s cock was a truly bizarre experience. The smell inside was thick and heady, and the heat was nearly unbearable. Contrary to what one might think, the inside of his cock wasn’t claustrophobic at all. Due to it’s truly gargantuan size, its inside was wide open, a lake of precum nearly a quarter mile across and miles deep. The wall Daniel was clinging to throbbed with every beat of Zack’s heart. Looking across to the far side of the lake, showed nothing but an impenetrable gloom, the tiny pinprick of light from Zack’s cockslit providing barely any illumination.

Daniel was trying and failing to keep calm. He knew that if he was caught in here when Zack came, he would die for sure. Whether he was crushed by the pressure of Zack’s godlike cumshot, or thrown miles away to be dashed upon the ground it wouldn’t end well for him either way. He tried to climb the wall in panic, but it was far too slick to climb. Besides, he’d never have the energy to climb to the top, let alone the time to make it there before the inevitable happened. As he gave up on his chance a freedom, there was a deafening thump. The lake lurched to one side, then the other submerging Daniel in hot pre.

Though Daniel struggled to keep his head above the surface, he noticed that the wall seemed to be moving. Realizing that the level of liquid was rapidly rising, a glimmer of hope came to him. He might have one chance to escape his fate, when the precum reached the tip of the cock. As he neared the top he reached up to grab onto the lip, but it was no use. His hands couldn’t get enough grip to hold onto the slick surface. Instead of pulling himself out, Daniel found himself grasping at air as he was lifted into the air in a rapidly swelling bubble of precum.

Daniel tried to swim out, but the precum was welling up from below faster then he could move. He was lifted high into the air once more, the relative safety of the top of Zack’s cock, just out of reach. The shaft throbbed once more, sending a fresh wave of precum up is length. “No, nonono!” Daniel panicked as the bubble ballooned to unsustainable proportions and slowly began to roll off the end of Zack’s cockhead. It was like being at the top of a roller coaster. He seemed to hang there suspended in the mountain-sized drop of precum as it slowly stretched towards the ground miles below. 

Waiting with dread for the fall, Daniel regretted ever agreeing to this trip. Here he was going to fall to his death, all because Zack just had to have his dick measured. However, the fall he was waiting for didn’t come. The drop stretched farther and farther down, reaching ever closer to the ground, with Daniel at the very bottom. Slowly, painfully slowly, he was lowered down towards the lake of precum that had formed at the base of Zack’s member. At last, when he was almost touching the surface of the lake, Zack felt something give above him, and he plummeted the last 15 feet to the lake’s surface, followed by millions of gallons of precum.

Daniel wasn’t sure how long he was under, it seemed like forever. Completely disoriented, he tried to open his eyes to see where he was going. Big mistake. The precum stung his eyes, though he did get a glimpse of light. He swam towards the light through the syrup-thick liquid. Finally, he breached the surface, and not a moment too soon. He filled his lungs with air, and wiped the fluid from his eyes. Suddenly, there was a sound of rushing water as another drop fell to the lake. A wave of precum picked Daniel up and carried him towards the shore.

Narrowly dodging the tops of trees, he eventually came to what used to be a cliff, but was now level with the surface of the newly-formed lake. He hauled himself up onto the shore and heaved up a lungful of Zack’s fluids. There was another rushing sound from behind him as another wave rushed out, expanding the lake and washing over the edge, so that even on the shore, Daniel was two inches-deep in precum. He struggled to get to his feet and looked up at the massive shaft at whose foot he now sat.

Daniel was awestruck by its majesty. Seeing it from the top was nothing like seeing it from the bottom. The almighty shaft stood up straight and proud, piercing through multiple layers of clouds. At its base, mountains lay ground to dust beneath its weight. Veins as large as hills snaked along its length and throbbed as the gargantuan cock prepared to unleash its seed. Every time the veins throbbed, he could feel it in the ground beneath his feet. Every instinct told him to run, to get as far away as he could from this monster, but he knew it was too late. There wasn’t enough time, Zack was already on the verge of cumming. There was simply no way Daniel could run fast enough or far enough to escape its fury. He could only pray that he’d somehow live through his friend’s orgasm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you say the tremors are increasing irregularly?” Dana said. She had her phone sitting in its cradle on the dash as she hurried down the highway towards the epicenter.

Agent Marshall replied,“Yeah, and the epicenter is supposed to be right at the surface. The seismologists say it’s like nothing they’ve ever seen before. Well, except for…”

“For three months ago, right?”

“Yes. You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Of course I do. I’m only out here staying at my parents house because somebody told me to take a vacation. I’m at the right place at the right time. You know it’ll be another 30 minutes before they can get a team mobilized. I’m the only one close enough to investigate.” She swerved around a slow-moving car and accelerated past.

“I know but this is insane. What if it’s just an earthquake? You’d just be driving into danger for no reason.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” 

“Well, it’s your funeral. Take the next left. That should get you as close as you can get in a car. I’m getting a call from the director. You keep going and report in as soon as you find anything.”

“Will do.” Dana turned off onto a side road that looked almost abandoned and floored it. She had to get there. She had to get to the bottom of this. She had to know the truth. She drove down the winding mountain road like a maniac, her hands keeping a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel. Eventually she ran out of pavement as the road turned to dirt. Dana slowed down, but her heart kept racing, what would she find when she got there?

After a few more minutes she reached a clearing studded with muddy tire tracks, a spot where hunters liked to leave their trucks. She drove to the far side and threw the SUV in park. Jumping out, she grabbed her camera and sprinted off down the trail. She could feel the tremors now, reverberating through the ground. Whatever was causing this should be visible on the other side of the ridge, she thought to herself. Climbing through the foliage she stepped out onto a rocky outcropping and finally got her first look at the source of all her problems.

From behind the horizon the hazy image of an utterly immense cock loomed over the landscape. Dana’s jaw dropped. “It is real,” she said in a daze. Suddenly realizing that she had to document this, she fumbled with her camera bag. As she took her eyes off the unbelievable sight to pull at the stuck zipper of her bag, she missed the cock twitch and swell, pointing down towards the ground as its head turned a deep red color. Just as she forced the pack open and retrieved the camera, she head a roaring sound, like that of a passing jet. She looked up as it got louder, to see the cock launching out a continuous stream of milky white. “Oh, fuck.” Dana said as she snapped one picture and turned to run.

The beam of cum carved through the valley like a laser, scouring away the soil down to the bedrock and even shattering the rocks beneath. The cock twitched upwards as it came, raking the ray of white-hot destruction along the length of the valley. Everywhere it passed, waves of cum rocketed up the sides of the valley. Dana didn’t make it very far. She was struggling to climb back through the brush when the crashing wave of semen caught her. It washed over the mountain, carrying her with it. The force of it knocked her out instantly, and her limp body was washed back into the clearing where it was carried away along with her SUV.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel watched as the searing stream of semen streaked off over the horizon. How far would it go? Was there a city in that direction? He couldn’t remember, and even if there was, there was nothing he or anyone could do to stop the destruction that was coming. The ground beneath his feet trembled and shook as Zack’s first cumshot continued for more than 30 seconds before it tapered off.

The cock then jerked upwards, firing its next shot straight up into the sky. Daniel’s neck hurt from how far back he had to tilt his head to see where Zack’s cum was going. The rope of cum twisted in the air before falling back towards the earth. It landed behind the ridge, but then began to move over the mountains. It looked like a white tornado was approaching. A pillar of white that engulfed everything it touched rolled over the land with a sound louder than any freight train. To Daniel it was like the end of the world. The raining cum blotted out the morning sun and pummeled the ground destroying everything he could see. Daniel stood stock still, as though her were afraid that the falling pillar of cum would come for him if he moved. It lazily snaked around the lakeshore where he was standing, penning him in with collapsing walls of white slime. 

Daniel spotted a tree nearby, and hurried over to it as best as he could while standing knee-deep in sticky precum. As he began climbing the tree, waves of cum crashed beneath him. Suddenly, the base of the tree snapped off, the force of the encroaching semen more than than it could bear. Daniel leaped off as it tipped into the frothing cum. It took every ounce of his strength to keep from sinking beneath the waves. Grabbing onto a drifting log, he held on for dear life as the flow of semen carried him away.

\--------------------------------------------

Through all of this, Zack was in heaven. To truly cum without limits, without holding back even one bit, was something he’d been literally dreaming about for months. Barely a night went by where he didn’t dream of flooding the land with his cum. “Oh fuck,” he moaned as his cock let loose a third volley of cum, bucking wildly and throwing its load in all directions. He was completely lost in pleasure, barely able to spare a thought for Daniel or the destruction he was wreaking. More than that, he didn’t want to think of anything else. The only thought that crossed his mind, was that he wished he could do this every day. His eyes rolled back in his head as he gave in to the bliss that washed over him.

\------------------------------------------------------

The people in Cramer City were just starting a beautiful Saturday morning when it happened. No one had any warning. One minute everything was peaceful, and the next a white tsunami was bearing down on the city. The streets flooded with a thick, strong-smelling liquid. Cars were carried away, bridges washed out, people scrambled to find anything to keep themselves from being swept away. Even smaller houses crumbled under the onslaught of the heavy fluid. Nobody had any idea that the warm liquid they were all trying not to drown in was cum. As the cum receded, people looked around in utter confusion and began to wonder what that strange smell was. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After seven shots, Zack’s orgasm began to wane. The log Daniel was clinging to reached the tall hillside and he scrambled up onto the higher ground. He looked around at the once pristine area that he had chosen as their campsite. Swamps of milky fluid stretched out in all directions as far as the eye could see. Even as it slowly calmed down and went soft, the behemoth of a cock poured vast amounts of cum into what was left of the valley. From there it flowed around his balls and out through the shattered hillsides into the neighboring areas. What was merely a disaster last time, was a full-blown ecological catastrophe now.

“What the fuck am I gonna do?” he asked himself.

\---------------------------------------------------

As night began to fall, an exhausted man stumbled out of the forest towards his waiting car. As he walked over to it, the door opened from within. “I knew you’d make it back,” Zack said.

“Fuck you, man. You almost killed me.” Daniel said, leaning on the side of the car for support.

“Look, I’m really sorry,” Zack said. “I mean it. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me.”

“Let’s just not do this again. I’m not climbing up on your dick like that again. No more.”

“Aw, but I thought you were enjoying yourself up there.”

“I’m not fucking joking, Zack.”

“Alright, alright. Next time, you can stay down with me, where its safe.” Zack offered.

“If there’s going to be a next time,” Daniel said climbing into the car.

“There’s going to be a next time, whether either one of us likes it or not. I can’t put it off forever,” Zack said. He sniffed the air. “Wow, you reek man.”

“Maybe if somebody hadn’t nearly drowned me in cum, twice, I’d smell a little better.”

Zack laughed. “Point taken. Why don’t we get home now.”

“Yeah. Good idea,” Daniel said closing the door, before Zack started the car and they drove away.

\------------------------------------------------

That night Daniel had a dream. He was standing on a vast plain of some sort of pink material with nothing over his head but stars, though it was somehow bright enough to see. In the distance far in front of him, he could see an immense range of pink mountains stretching up from the plains, taller than any he’d ever seen before. He took a step towards it, and as he did, the ground shook and trembled beneath him. There was a thump, like the beat of a heart, and a wave of heat passed over his feet as the ground changed color to a darker hue.

Suddenly, Daniel heard Zack moan into his ear. He looked around, but his friend was nowhere to be found. There were simply pink mountains in the distance in all directions and no sign of anyone else. Zack’s voice came to him from nowhere once again. “It’s… It’s happening,” he said, sounding like he was barely holding himself together.

“What’s happening?” Daniel asked, but there was no answer. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, Daniel turned to see something coming over the mountains on the horizon. It looked like the moon was rising from behind the mountains. However, the moon seemed to be much closer, and strangely blue. Zack moaned again, and the ground throbbed once more. Though he almost lost his footing, Daniel keep looking at the Moon, which looked different, and yet strangely familiar. In fact it wasn’t the moon at all, he realized as the Earth slowly rose into view over the horizon. A look of horror washed over Daniel’s face as it suddenly dawned on him where he was. He was once again on the head of Zack’s cock. An infinitesimal speck on the surface of a cockhead that now dwarfed the earth itself. 

Daniel awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. He lay in bed, trying to catch his breath, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his dream. The mere idea that Zack could possibly get so large made his heart race. Daniel sat up in bed, his body shaking. “It’s not possible, there’s no way he could get that big,” Daniel said aloud to try and reassure himself. As much as he wished it to be true, it was also true that Zack had grown about 50% larger in just three months. If he kept going at that rate, how big would he be in another three months? Twelve miles? And eighteen a few months after that? And that’s only assuming his rate of growth wasn’t increasing.

“No, there’s just no way. It’s not like that.” Daniel said aloud. He wanted to believe that it couldn’t happen. He had to believe it, because he had a sinking feeling in his chest that Zack would gladly grow that large if he could. It had to be wrong, for both their sake. For everyone’s sake. Daniel tried to get out of bed to cool himself down, only to find his sheets sticky with his own cum.


	3. Nowhere to Go At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the incident, Zack and Daniel meet back up while Dana stalks the two of them. When Zack starts to lose control, Daniel has to make a grave choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of sex in this part. This is the "good" ending. The one that makes the most sense to happen.

Thirty-five dead, another 40 missing or unaccounted for, well over a thousand injuries, and countless dollars in property damage. This was the aftermath of the Great Cramer City Flood. The government announced that a previously unknown type of volcanism was responsible, and declared vast swathes of what was once a nature reserve as a disaster area, blocking anyone from entering the area. The entirety of Cramer City was in the containment zone and both people and businesses alike were forced to uproot and move elsewhere. Many never recovered from this disruption.

Rumors began to circulate on the internet. Conspiracy theories about crashed spaceships, secret nuclear tests, and strange cryptids ran wild. There was also a persistent rumor that many of the women who were in Cramer City on the day of the incident were taken into government custody, never to be seen again. However, even the most die-hard conspiracy nuts stayed far away from the most outlandish theory, one spurred on by a blurry photo of an impossibly large penis, towering over the mountains. There were actually many such photos, taken from all angles, some showing just the head peeking over the horizon, others taken from the windows of planes, showing the distant phallus stretching over the landscape. Quietly these photos began to disappear from the internet, supposedly taken down by a porn production company claiming they were promotional material for an upcoming fetish film.

“This photo has been removed due to a claim by BIG JOHNSON INTERNATIONAL” said the text that now sat where a photo of a colossal cock cumming into a valley once was. Data Entry Specialist Level 1 Dana Randal closed the browser on her phone in disgust. “Bullshit, I took that picture,” she grumbled, and returned to her task at hand, typing in the written transcript of an ancient interview that was too messy for optical character recognition. She continued to gripe under he breath, “They just want to shove this under the rug and bury their heads in the sand? What are they going to do when this happens again? Fucking idiots. I do all the legwork, and they take me off the case, shove me in some backwater town in the middle of nowhere, fucking demote me after I finally get back to work. They deserve what’s coming to them.”

“Did you say something, Dana?” said a whiny voice from over the next pod of desks over. Dana looked up to see her coworker, Paul looking at her from behind his dual monitors.

“No, just had to take a phone call,” she said.

“Could you go outside if you’re going to talk on the phone? It’s a bit distracting.”

“Of course,” she said before returning to her work.

\--------------------------------------------------

That evening Dana returned to her small apartment with a container of takeout in hand. She immediately walked over to her computer, logged on and began to catch up on discussion happening online.

After finishing up her food, she stood up and wandered over to a bulletin board that was slowly taking over the wall it was mounted on. The center of the board was dominated by a map of the sate with various locations marked in red. Graystone Canyon, Blue River Valley, Northfield Cave, and finally a big red circle around Cramer City. Lines extended out from each of these, intersecting over major cites. In one corner of the board various printed pictures of blurry dicks hiding behind mountains were laid out, each marked up with hand-drawn scales and size estimates. Below them there was a graph showing estimated volume against time with each of the incidents labeled on the map plotted on the chart. Each point lay on a curve with a sharp upward trajectory. Dana picked up a ruler from a nearby desk and drew a vertical line from the current date on the horizontal axis to a point high on the curve. “They should have listened to me. Do none of them know it’s already too late?” she said to herself. 

Just as she was about to go back to her computer, her cell phone began to ring.

“Hello?” she answered.

“Hey, Dana. This is Julie.”

“Hey, how’s it going? Any good news?”

“Well… Ok, I was able to get in, whoever last had this was a moron who left fingerprints all over the screen. Figuring out the pin was a piece of cake, once I got it repaired, that is. I’ve never seen such severe liquid damage. And it fucking reeks too. Still does, I just can’t seem to get the smell out of it. Where did you say you got this?”

“Sorry I can’t tell you that. All I can say is it’s a secret project for work, and I went to a lot of trouble to get my hands on that.” Dana wasn’t about to tell her she’d taken a gamble on stealing the shockingly sticky cell phone from the evidence locker before she got sidelined. It was the key to all of this, it had to be, since unlike everything else they’d collected from the disaster area, Dana knew this phone was found at ground zero.

“You know, if it were anyone but you asking, I would have said no way and thrown it in the trash. Still, you really saved my ass back in college, so I guess I do owe you this much.”

“So, were you able to get any data off?” Dana asked.

“Pictures, contact list, location history. It’s an open book. Need I remind you, you can’t tell anyone I did this for you. I said I’d help you out, but I’m not going to get fired for you.”

“Oh, of course not. This is just between to two of us.”

“Now, as for your data… If you have time to meet with me tomorrow, I’ll give you everything I’ve got. I’d really prefer to do this in person.”

“Well, I’m living a bit farther away now. How about this weekend? Want to meet over lunch?”

“Saturday then. The usual place?”

“Sure. I’ll buy. 11:30?”

“You’ve got a deal. See you there.” Julie said before hanging up the phone.

Dana clenched her fist. “At last, I’ll be able to find him,” she said to herself. “I suppose I can spare one more, to celebrate.” She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled a small petri dish out of the freezer. Dana tossed it in the microwave for 30 seconds and watched it reheat with glee. In half a minute, when she opened the door, a rank, vile smell billowed out of the microwave. The smell of year-old, microwaved cum filled the tiny apartment. Dana breathed deep, savoring the smell. It was an acquired taste to be sure, but she couldn’t get enough of it.

First making sure all the blinds were closed, Dana stripped off her clothes and walked through her apartment naked. She walked back to her bathroom and sat down in the tub. Sticking a finger into the cloudy liquid, she brought it up to her mouth. It tasted foul and yet alluring. Still, it wasn’t the same. The flavor she had woken up to a year ago had been so much stronger. This was nothing but a pale imitation, a reminder of that day. She dipped her fingers into the dish again and slowly reached down between her legs. She shivered in anticipation as she smeared the warm liquid onto herself.

“Ah,” She moaned as she began to rub herself. “If only I hadn’t been on birth control that day… I could have been blessed like all those women in Cramer City.” She reached forwards and turned on the water. As the hot water slowly filled the tub, she grabbed another glob of preserved semen and smeared it on her face. As the smell overwhelmed her senses and the water level rose, she closed her eyes and imagined that she was sinking into an ocean of cum. Dana smiled as water rose up to her neck, for she knew that soon her dream would come true.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One year. It had been one year since that day. The event left Daniel and Zack’s relationship in a bad place. Daniel blamed himself for what happened and it ate him up inside. He found it more and more difficult to spend time with Zack, and hung out with him less and less. It just wasn’t the same any more. Daniel hadn’t even seen Zack for over six months, but the anniversary of that event got him thinking about his former friend. He got out his phone and started writing a message.

On the other hand, Zack was remorseful, but it ultimately didn’t feel to him like he was responsible for what happened to those people in the city. What he was most worried about was the extra scrutiny it seemed like he was under. A few weeks after the event a pair of government agents who were following up on everyone who was camping in the area caught up with him. They took a statement from him, a lie about how he and the other man he was seen with went camping. The two of them were woken up by the earthquake and fled the area shortly before the disaster. They didn’t hear about it until they got back to town that evening. The agents dutifully wrote everything down and thanked him for this statement before they left.

They made no comment that there would be a followup or that they didn’t believe him, but Zack had seen them around town several times since then. It may have just been his guilty conscience, but every time he saw them it made Zack worry. Fearful that they were on to him, he was increasingly careful and paranoid. He went outside less and less, and eventually quit his job, having all his food delivered and living off his savings. With his new life as a recluse and Daniel avoiding him, Zack began to let his cock swell to fill all the available space in the apartment, only shrinking it when he had to get up to do something.

He hadn’t even realized it was a year since that incident, until he saw it on the news. His mind was preoccupied with other things, since his health had recently taken a turn for the worse. There was persistent ache in his balls. At first he thought it was due to the fact that he hadn’t jerked off in months, but after he shrunk down and jerked one out, the pain subsided, but only for an hour or so. Soon after, a pounding headache developed that lasted for days and he began to lose his appetite. In fact, he hadn’t eaten anything for three or four days at the current time. He was sitting on the couch watching a news retrospective on the Cramer City Flood, trying to take his mind off the pounding in his head and balls when his phone vibrated. His phone wasn’t anywhere near him, so he didn’t hear it, but he felt it vibrate against his cock somewhere. Grumbling to himself, he shrank back down and dragged himself over to it. “Hey, long time no see. How’s it going?” said the message from Daniel. At first he wasn’t going to answer, but then he decided that it was better than watching the news.

“Hey. Sorry I’ve been out of it for a while. Not doing so good I think I’m sick.”

“Got the stomach bug that’s been going around?”

“No, my balls have been hurting for weeks.”

“That sucks, have you seen the doctor about it.”

“No I can’t go to the doctor.”

“Why not?”

Zack didn’t really feel like answering that question. He didn’t want to have to explain himself to Daniel. However, even this brief chat got him thinking about how alone he’d been for the past few months. “Hey, do you want to come hang out?” Zack texted back instead of answering the question.

“Don’t you have work?”

“No, lost my job.”

“That sucks. You still living in the same place?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be right over.” Daniel texted, and prepared to leave. He wasn’t even sure why he was going to see Zack, but he felt he had to see him at least one last time, if only to see what became of his former friend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana’s heart raced as she drove down the highway. She took her foot off the accelerator and set the cruise control to keep herself from speeding. All this time and he was so close. “It’s fate. It has to be fate for me to be this close,” she said to herself.

The pictures pulled off the ruined phone were mostly of two men. They looked to be friends, or maybe more, but it didn’t matter to Dana. One of them had to be the man she had been searching for, the one who had haunted her dreams for over a year now. The location data told her everything she needed to know. This phone was definitely at ground zero that day, and before that it had spent a lot of time around a certain neighborhood in a city less than half an hour away. No sooner than she had the data in hand, was Dana hurrying off to try and find the owner of the cock that had nearly killed her a year ago. Now today would finally be the day when it all came together. Dana smiled as she thought about what she would do when she found him, nearly drifting off the road in her daydreaming. Her car sped along with only 20 miles left to go before her destiny awaited.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Daniel walked up to Zack’s door, he couldn’t help but feel like nostalgic. He wanted it to be just like old times again. He knocked on the door and heard someone shuffling around inside. The door soon opened to reveal a disheveled-looking, yet familiar face. Zack stood there with his hair a mess, and stubble on his face, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. “Hey, come on in,” he said and motioned for Daniel to enter.

Daniel walked through the door and glanced around the apartment. He couldn’t help but notice how much it had changed. “What happened to all your furniture?” he asked, noticing that the living room was empty save for the couch and TV stand.

“I’m, uh..., really getting into minimalist living, you know?”

“I see,” Daniel said.

“You can sit down if you want. Sorry if it’s a little messy. I haven’t had anyone over for a while,” Zack said motioning to the couch. Daniel looked around the room as he want to sit down. The floor was a little dirty, but there wasn’t really much of a mess. “Do you want something to drink?” asked Zack.

“No, I’m good.” Daniel said, sitting down on the couch.

Zack sat down next to him. “Do you mind if I stretch out a bit?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine.” Daniel said. He watched as Zack yanked off his pants and let his cock start to grow. He stopped it at about five feet in length and leaned back on the couch.

“That’s better,” Zack said with a sigh.

“I thought you liked to go bigger than that any more,” Daniel said, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Zack’s cock. Now that they were back here together, he wanted so badly to slip back into his old habits, and pretend nothing had ever changed. 

“No, I mean, sometimes I do, but I know you don’t like that.”

“They sat in silence for a minute until Zack spoke up. “Sorry. I asked you to come over and then I don’t really have anything to say. It’s just this pain keeps distracting me.”

“You said it’s your balls that hurt?”

“Yeah and my head.”

“Are you taking anything for it?”

“I’ve tried all the over-the-counter stuff. Nothing seems to help. Well, nothing except…” Zack trailed off.

“Except what?”

“Except when I cum the pain goes away for a while. He looked over at Daniel. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to help?”

Daniel sighed. “I didn’t come here to be your booty call.”

“I know, but while you’re here and we’re talking, you might as well give me a hand with this thing, right? I know you want to. You haven’t been able to take your eyes off it since you got here.”

Daniel sighed again. It was true, but he had had wished Zack hadn’t just come out and said it. “Alright, but just once, and you’re going to have to make thins thing a little smaller so I don’t have to reach so far.” He sat down in Zack’s lap as he shrunk his already-hardening cock to be level with Daniel’s head. Daniel took off his shirt and hugged the huge dick to his chest. He could feel Zack’s dick throb in his hands as he kissed and licked the head. Tracing his fingers along the veins that ran along its sides, he listened to Zack softly moan under his touch. “Man, you’re getting really worked up,” he said to Zack as he licked a mouthful of precum off the tip of Zack’s cock. 

“It’s been a while since I really got to just sit back and enjoy something like this. About a year, to tell the truth.”

“Yeah,” Daniel said. Suddenly reminded of the incident, he felt an intense wave of guilt wash over him. He thought Zack must be feeling the same way, but he couldn’t be sure. Then Zack leaned in closer to him and he pushed the thoughts out of his head. Daniel thought to himself, if Zack hadn’t really changed, then maybe this would be the last time he did this, and he wanted to enjoy it this last time. He spread the precum that was already dripping down Zack’s cock along its length with his hands. Zack gasped and his dick throbbed in appreciation. 

“I’m getting close.” Zack whispered to Daniel.

“What, already?” Daniel said, turning towards Zack.

Suddenly, Zack gripped the arm of the couch with all his strength and sucked in air through clenched teeth. “What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, but before he could get an answer, Zack’s cock surged outwards. Daniel was lifted into the air physically as the balls beneath his legs ballooned in size. The head charged forward knocking over the TV and breaking through the flimsy apartment wall dividing the living room from the kitchen like it was paper. It slammed against the kitchen window, breaking the glass as it strained against the window frame. Zack screamed as a jet of cum erupted from the end of his cock. The force of his cumshot was so great that it reached past four lanes of traffic, and punched through the window of an apartment in the building across the street. Zack’s cum flooded the small apartment in an instant, but the front door was too strong to break through so the whole thing filled up completely and began spilling cum into the street. Even as the weight of the volume of cum collapsed the floor of the unfortunate apartment, and dumped its liquid content into the rooms beneath it, Zack continued to hold onto the couch with a white knuckle grip and unleash gallon after gallon of cum.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Dana was sitting at a red light when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A stream of milky white fluid was blasting out of the window of a building several blocks away. Her eyes went wide and she quickly swerved into the turning lane, only to be hit by another car. Her car went skidding into a stop sign, and one of her tires blew. Screaming in rage, she pounded her hands on her steering wheel.

A large angry man came storming up to her window. “What do you think you’re doing?” he yelled. Dana drew a pistol from a holster on her hip and pointed it at the man. He immediately put his hands up and began backing away as she got out of the car. “Look, let’s all calm down now, there’s no need to resort to that. I wasn’t gonna hurt you,” he said as he backed away.

“Get back in your fucking car!” Dana screamed at him. The man retreated back to his vehicle, and Dana took off running towards where she had seen the fountain of cum, abandoning her car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as fast as it had grown, Zack’s cock shrunk back down to a more reasonable two feel long. With nothing left to support him, Daniel tumbled to the floor. “What the fuck man?” he said as he struggled to get out of the trail of cum he’d landed in and get to his feet. Zack leaned back on the couch, enjoying the all-too-brief respite from the ache in his balls. He didn’t see Daniel look back at him with disgust before he walked through the hole to assess the damage. “Oh my God,” he said looking through the ruined window and across the street. “What the hell did you do? You ruined the building next door!”

“Really?” Zack said, his eyes snapping open. “I thought I just let out a few drops.”

Daniel looked back out the window to see people fleeing the building across the street in droves as several of the first floor windows shattered, cum pouring out of them. “A couple of drops? Zack… don’t tell me you have to…”

“I told you last time. I can’t put it off forever.” Zack said. He suddenly leaned forward clutching his head. His pain returned stronger than ever. “Ugh, this fucking sucks.”

Daniel stood there, his eyes wide with panic. “What the hell are we going to do? We’ve gotta go. We’ve gotta go right now.”

“What?”

“We have to get you out of the city before it’s too late!” Daniel yelled at Zack.

“What, no. I can’t leave. They’ll find me.”

“Who’s going to find you? The police? They’re certainly going to come looking for you after that display you put on just now.”

Zack stood up and looked out the kitchen window for the first time. His eyes went wide as he heard sirens approaching from the distance. “Shit! You’re right we’ve got to leave now!” He hurriedly put his pants back on as Daniel threw on his now-sticky shirt. They ran out of the apartment and down the hallway. Zack pressed the elevator button, and they waited.

“There’s no time for this!” Daniel said running back down the hallway. “We’ll take the stairs.” The two of them ran to the stairwell and barreled down the stairs. Daniel moved faster and faster down towards the ground floor, but Zack began to slow down. At first he thought it was just the months of sedentary life catching up with him, but he soon realized that his cock was growing on its own, straining against the confines of his sweatpants. He stopped to try and focus on shrinking it down. “Come on, what are you waiting on?” Daniel said, noticing Zack’s pause.

“Just give me a minute.” Zack said. He felt his cock fighting against him. It couldn’t stand being this pathetically normal size for very long. The brief taste of relief had made it wild and unruly. As Zack mentally wrestled with his cock, his headache grew in intensity. “RRRGGGGHHHH!” Zack grunted with exertion as he forced his dick back down to size, with his head feeling like it was going to split open.

“What’s the holdup?” Daniel said, coming back up the stairs.

“I’m moving, I’m moving.” Zack said, as he resumed his descent.

Daniel held the door for Zack as they left the building and the two of them charged out into the street. Suddenly, Zack came to a dead stop. Daniel ran into him. “Why’d you sto-” he started to ask, but was interrupted when Zack’s cock grew to a massive size in a single instant. Daniel grabbed onto Zack for support as his cock shredded through his pants instantly and his balls grew large enough to lift the two of them into the air. In another second his cock had extended across the street, punching through the already-damaged building and growing straight through it. The apartment building crumbled around his rod as the unstoppable shaft plowed into the building behind it. In one more second, Zack’s balls were filling the entire street and crushing the front of his apartment building as they lifted the pair higher into the air. Then a second later, Zack’s package shrunk back down to normal all at once, landing Daniel in a heap on the ground.

“W-what the hell was that?” Daniel asked. Daniel heard a chorus of screams and looked across the street to see the second building collapse into a heap of rubble. “What did you just do?!”

“I’m sorry, I just slipped!” Zack said.

“You slipped?!”

“I realized that I forgot my keys in my apartment and it broke my concentration for a second.”

“You’re joking, right?” Daniel said, his voice shaking. He’d just watched his friend kill likely dozens of people, but it was still worse than that. The thought that Zack keeping his concentration was the only thing keeping their whole city from becoming a pile of rubble just like that building was terrifying.

“I’m not playing around, let’s go! You’ve got your keys right?” he said. taking off towards the parking lot once more.

“Y-yeah,” Daniel said and ran off towards him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From a block away, Dana watched as a giant cock materialized out of nowhere and demolished two buildings. “There it is. He’s really here!” she said, taking off at a sprint in the direction she’d seen the massive phallus. Just as she was approaching the area, she was caught up in a crowd of people desperately fleeing the area. “No, he’s going to get away,” she whined to herself as she pushed against the flow of the screaming crowd. Through the fleeing mass of people she caught a glimpse of two men heading the opposite direction away from the crowd, and only one of them was wearing pants.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel jumped into his car and started it up while Zack climbed into the back seat. “If we’re lucky, we’ll get out of here before everyone else gets to their cars to run away. Shit, how far out of town do you think we need to get?”

“I don’t know.” Zack said, cradling his aching balls in his hands. The pain was growing more and more intense by the minute. At first it had felt like a permanent case of blue balls, but now it was a sharp ache, like he had just been kicked in the crotch. Every time he forced his package back down to size the pain redoubled again. His cock didn’t want to be this size any more, and it wasn’t going to take no for an answer for very much longer.

“You don’t know?” Daniel said as he backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the lot. “Just how big are you going to get?”

“I don’t fucking know, I can’t tell just from sitting here. All I can say is it’s going to be a hell of a lot bigger than last time.”

Daniel shuddered. He waited impatiently for a chance to pull out on the road.

“What’s the holdup, man? I don’t know how long I can hold this,” Zack said.

Daniel turned to face Zack. “Somebody wrecked their car driving over the trail of cum you left in the middle of the road, and everyone’s running away now.” He turned back around. “Fuck, I’m just going to have to pull out in front of someone.”

Zack groaned in pain. Even though he was focusing all his attention on keeping himself in check, his cock was still steadily growing. It was only a foot long now, but it was getting longer and nothing he was doing seemed to even slow it down. “I think we’re too late.” Even just talking to Daniel was taking too much attention away from the task at hand. His cock swelled with every word that came out of his mouth. 

“What?” Daniel turned around to see Zack’s cock filling the backseat. “Oh fuck!”

Zack hurriedly threw open the door and jumped out to prevent himself from getting crushed by his own package, but he couldn’t escape. His cock and balls were already too large to fit through the door. Daniel jumped out as well, seconds before Zack’s cock bent the driver’s seat forwards with the force of its growth. Daniel watched in horror as his beloved car was made into a metal condom y his friend’s growing dick. Eventually it burst open, letting the flesh inside spill out.

“What the hell are we going to do now? We’ll never make it out of the city on foot, let along get far enough away.”

“You’re assuming you even can get far enough away. Why am I even bothering with this. It would be so much easier if I just let go. I might finally get some relief from this damned pain.” Zack said watching as his balls slowly flattened Daniel’s car.

Daniel turned to Zack pleading with him. “Please, hold it for just a little longer. I’ll think of something. Please, do it for me.”

Zack sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut, straining and focusing all his effort to keeping himself in check. Slowly, his cock stopped growing and began top shrink back down. As they reached their original size, Zack cried out in pain as the ache returned twice again as strong.

“Why would you stop him?” Said a woman’s voice from behind them. “You’re denying him his destiny.” They turned around to see a woman in a uniform approaching them on the now-emptying street. 

“Who the hell are you, and what business is it of yours?” Daniel said to the woman. 

Dana ignored Daniel and turned to Zack. “I was there, a year ago, and I saw what you did. It was glorious. You can’t let this blind fool deny you what is rightfully yours.”

“What the hell are you talking about, lady?” Zack said as he struggled with the pain radiating from his sack.

“You look like you’re in pain. Is that from holding back what you really are? You should let it out. Grow as big as you’re destined to be.”

“How the hell do you know so much about me?” Zack asked, his cock grew a foot longer as they talked since his mind was focused on Dana.

“I’ve been following you, studying you, for a while. Do you have any idea just how much cum you can put out right now? I’ve graphed it. You could flood this whole continent if you wanted to. You could be like a god.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide. He didn’t know whether to believe her or not, but she clearly knew more than she should. “Hey, you, stop talking. He doesn’t need to hear any more from you.” Daniel said, trying to get between Zack and Dana.

Dana whipped out her pistol and leveled it at Daniel. “No, you’re going to sop talking. Get away from him. Now! Or I swear I’ll shoot you!” Daniel put his hands up and stepped back, but Dana kept approaching him with a crazed look in her eye. “I’m not going to let you keep him from what he was meant to be.” Dana said menacingly.

Out of nowhere Zack tackled Dana. The two of them wrestled for her gun, but Zack was able to pry it from her grip and toss it aside. “Daniel get the gun!” he yelled.

Daniel dove for the gun. He stood up holding the weapon as Dana and Zack continued to grapple on the ground. Choking back tears, Daniel took aim and fired, hitting Zack in the back. “No!” Dana screamed, when she realized who had been shot. 

“But why?” Zack said Rolling off of Dana. Daniel fired a second time, hitting him in the chest.

“I’m sorry, I just can’t let you hurt any more people.” Daniel said through his tears. He dropped the gun and walked over to knell next to Zack.

“You… Probably did the right thing.” Zack said, his eyes losing focus as his blood pooled around him.

“Zack, I’m so sorry.” Daniel said cradling Zack’s body as he slipped away. 

Suddenly his mourning was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. A red stain began to seep into his shirt. He turned around to find Dana standing over him holding the gun. “You fucking killed him!” She screamed, tears rolling down her face as well. “He could have been a god!” 

“I had to.” Daniel said.

“I don’t fucking care. You’ll die for this. For what you took from me.” Dana pointed the gun at his head.

“Put down your weapon!” Yelled a voice from nearby. Dana looked to see police surrounding them, emerging from their cars with their guns drawn. She stared at them for a moment. “Put down the weapon!” the officer repeated. She turned back to face Daniel and before her finger could pull the trigger, she was shot by the police officer. Dana crumpled to the ground as the police rushed in.

Paramedics rushed in to try and save Zack, but Daniel knew they were too late. The life had already faded from his eyes. He looked around at the destruction that surrounded them. He thought to himself, it had to be done. Even though he knew it was true, it didn’t make it any easier. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I couldn't stop there, I couldn't end it without going all the way. I figured people might be disappointed if I didn't take it to the absolute maximum that was teased before. The next chapter is an alternate "bad" ending, that picks up right before the end here.


	4. Alternate (Bad) Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate "Bad" ending, picking up right before the end of part 3. Daniel hesitates and misses his shot to stop Zack.

Daniel dove for the gun. He stood up holding the weapon as Dana and Zack continued to grapple on the ground. Choking back tears, Daniel took aim at Zack, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. Zack finally overpowered Dana, rolling away and getting to his feet. He turned to Daniel to realize that he was pointing the gun straight at him. “Hey man, watch out, don’t point that thing at me.”

“Zack, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to do this. It’s the only way,” Daniel said, his hands shaking. “I can’t let you grow here.”

“Look, I can hold this back. We can still get out of town. Just put the gun down.”

“No, there’s no other way.” Daniel began to squeeze the trigger, but he hesitated. It was all the opening Dana needed. She tackled Daniel sending the gun flying. They wrestled with each other for a few seconds when suddenly both of them were bowled over by a spongy, pink object. Daniel and Dana both held on to the head of Zack’s cock as it grew its way down the street carrying them away from Zack. “Zack, No! Stop! You can’t do this!” Daniel yelled.

“Sorry! I can’t hold back any longer!” Zack yelled as climbed on top of his growing balls.

Dana just laughed. She watched as police cars moved in to surround Zack, but they were quickly crushed by his expanding testicles. Buildings shattered and crumbled to pieces as his shaft filled the entirety of the street and kept growing. Daniel closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of destruction all around him as his friends cock turned their city into dust. When it reached about half a mile in length, Zack’s cock stopped suddenly and twitched upwards. Daniel and Dana were flung high into the air, and began falling towards the massive cockhead. Daniel bounced off the soft, elastic skin of Zack’s foreskin and began to roll downwards. He landed at the bottom where the foreskin met the skin of the glans and instantly became wedged between them.

At that moment, Zack started to grow again, much faster this time. Zack couldn’t see anything, but he could feel the skin beneath him stretching as it expanded. He had no idea how long he stayed trapped there in darkness. At some point there was a tremendous rushing sound that could only be Zack cumming, and Daniel felt everything lurch around violently. There was a strange feeling of motion, as if he were moving at an incredible speed. His head started to swim and despite his best efforts to stay conscious, he blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel gasped as his eyes snapped open. He felt bruised and battered, and his head hurt like crazy, but he was alive somehow. He struggled to his feet without looking around, his mind still foggy. Rubbing his eyes he looked around and shook his head. “Oh, I guess I must be dreaming,” he said to himself. The pink mountains, the warm, pink ground, the earth rising in the distance. It wasn’t the first time he’d had this dream, but something seemed different this time. He looked up at the earth and saw it wasn’t quite as he remembered it. There was a white, milky ring around the planet, and looking closer, there were streaks of white in the oceans and a huge scar had been carved out across the surface of North America. “Th-there’s no way…” Daniel said as he stared dumbfounded at the planet rising in the sky above him.

Daniel suddenly heard Zack’s voice in his head. “So, you finally woke up? I was beginning to think you had died. I probably should have killed you for trying to off me, but I’ll forgive you this once.”

“Zack? Zack! Where are you?!” Daniel yelled in shock.

“Where do you think? Right under your feet.”

“How can I hear you?”

“I don’t know, some kind of telepathy,” Zack said. “Strange things are happening to me, you know. You’ve been out for about a day, and I don’t feel hungry at all. Pretty sure I don’t need to eat, or really do much of anything any more.”

“Zack, we need to go back,” Daniel said. “Back to earth.”

“Sorry, but that’s not happening,” Zack said. “Even if I wanted to shrink back down, it would be a bad idea. First of all they’d probably kill me if I went back, and more importantly, it would be a disaster to try and go back now. I’m so big that the Earth and moon are actually orbiting around me, and in turn, I’m orbiting the sun. What do you think would happen if I suddenly shrunk back down. Do you think things would just go back to the way they were before? Like magic?”

“No, I guess they wouldn’t.” Daniel said, slowly realizing the terrible fate that was his new reality.

“In any case, I’m not shrinking back down again. Not ever. I’m not even sure if I can, and I really don’t care to find out. This is what I’ve always wanted, even if I didn’t know it at the time. It just feels so right. Like I was always meant to be this big.”

“This big? You’re bigger than the fucking Earth. That’s insane.”

“I know isn’t it great? If I had to guess, I’d say my head alone is more than twice the size of the Earth, and my balls are each more than four times its mass.”

“Four times?”

“Yeah four times and counting.”

“What, you’re still growing?!”

“No, of course not. I’m not growing, just filling up. After yesterday, I needed a little time to recharge. my balls have been filling back up with cum all day, and I’m almost at my limit.”

“You’re going to cum, from what? From me standing here?”

“To tell the truth I can barely feel you at all any more. You’re finally small enough that I can’t really tell you’re there. Don’t worry, I still know you’re on there. Where else would you be? Fuck, it turns me on just thinking about you up there.” He paused for a moment. “You know, ever since that first camping trip I always fantasized about keeping you on the head of my cock. Just having you live up there.”

“That’s fucked up, you know. That’s seriously fucked. How am I supposed to get down from here.”

“You’re not,” Zack said. “Like it or not, this is your new home now.”

Zack was right, Daniel was so small that he could walk for months, maybe years and still not even escape the head of Zack’s cock. He was trapped here, less than a fraction of a speck on a truly godlike cock. “Th-that’s really fucked up.” he repeated

“Yeah, maybe it is fucked up, but that’s just how it is now, and I’m not going to complain. Anyways, you wanted to know what’s getting me off? Just look up.”

Daniel looked up at the blue orb overhead. “The… Earth?”

“Exactly,” Zack said. “I thought feeling the breeze on my cock at five miles long was like getting a handjob from Mother Nature. Well, it’s nothing compared to this. The feeling of the Earth and moon orbiting around my shaft is impossible to describe. It feels incredible, better than the best blowjob. Even better than yours, sorry Daniel. They pull and tug on my shaft constantly, and they just never let up. It’s honestly hard to think with how good this feels. Now that the Earth has taken its rightful place here in service of my cock, I can have this kind of treatment every day.”

Zack moaned loudly. Daniel hated himself for it but he couldn’t help but feel turned on. His cock strained against his pants, begging for a chance to come out and join its infinitely larger friend.

“That woman was right, this was my destiny. I don’t know why I waited so long to embrace it. Maybe I just wanted you here to see it.” He paused for a moment. “You know that crazy woman is here as well, she made it in one piece. Seems like I can talk to her too. Says her name’s Dana. She’s willing to let bygones be bygones and meet with you if you want. If you walk towards your left for a day or two you might run into her.”

“I guess... I might do that.” Daniel said.

“Oh, fuck!” Zack said, and the ground began to shake.

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked, but there was no answer. The ground beneath Daniel’s feet grew warmer and warmer, to the point where it felt as though it would scorch his feet. The ground began to rise into the air, throwing him down where he landed face-first against the hot flesh of Zack’s glans. Everything in the expanse of flesh Daniel could see turned crimson as the ground bulged outwards. Even the “mountains” flattened out as Zack’s cock throbbed. As the head swelled, it gave Daniel a glimpse down the shaft. Veins hundreds of miles tall bulged along its length pumping seas of blood into its engorged length. At the base, lay two orbs, nearly incomprehensible in scale, straining against the confines of their sack. 

Zack’s cockhead deflated slightly and the view returned to normal. Zack’s voice returned, but he now sounded exhausted. “It’s happening. I’m gonna cum soon, real soon. Shit, I don’t even know how much cum is in these things. They’ve been churning out semen nonstop since yesterday. I can’t… I can’t hold out much longer,” Zack said, his voice straining. He moaned shamelessly, as the gravitational force of the earth and moon orbiting his cock tugged at his shaft pleasurably. The entirety of planet earth, and everyone on it, now little more than a tool to pleasure his cosmically-sized shaft. Zack screamed in ecstasy as a wave of pleasure no human could hope to withstand washed over him. His mind blanked out as his balls pulled up to his shaft and incomprehensibly large muscles tightened, building up pressure for what was coming next.

Once more everything began to shake. Daniel could hear a deep rumbling coming from the ground beneath his feet. From beyond the horizon he could see it, a beam of white fired off into space from the tip of Zack’s cock. A pillar of cum, nearly as wide as the diameter of the earth rocketed forth at unbelievable speeds. Daniel’s mind was pulled away from the awe-inspiring ejaculation by a roaring sound in the distance. A shimmer in the air was growing larger and larger as it approached him. Spotting what must have been simply a microscopic imperfection in the skin of Zack’s cockhead, Daniel scrambled to hide behind it. No sooner did he get into cover, than the shock wave blew over the edifice he was hiding behind. Behind it, the scent of cum pervaded the air, overpowering his senses. The air was so thick with Zack’s scent he could hardly breathe. The fact that merely the scent of Zack’s cum spreading from the tip of his cock was a life-threatening event for Daniel made him realize how insignificant he truly was. 

Just as Daniel was getting used to the overwhelming scent, he felt something wet on his shoulder. He looked up to see droplets of cum falling like rain. As Zack’s cock finished firing its first shot, the tail end of the comet of cum retreated into the cosmos. The rain soon tapered off, leaving Daniel sticky and smelling of semen. Daniel stripped off his now-ruined clothes. He sighed, resigning himself to a life spent in the nude. At least it was comfortably warm here on Zack’s cockhead.

Zack moaned into Daniel’s ear once more and the ground shook. His cock shuddered again, sending its second shot of cum to follow the first. Enough semen to cover the earth a dozen times over was let loose into the void as another shock wave rolled over the horizon towards Daniel. He cowered in his hiding place as it rolled over him.  
“Zack! Zack, please stop!” Daniel screamed over the din. He was sure that it was pointless, that there was no way Zack would be able to hear his plea. However, after a minute, as the second impossible volley of cum retreated deeper into the solar system he heard a reply.

“No.” Zack said, his voice somehow reaching across the countless miles of space between them. “You know I can’t, and even if I could, why would I want to? Why would I want to stop this? From now on, I’ll get to cum like this every day, to empty my balls completely. The Earth and moon will jerk me off all day, until my balls have filled up again. And then…” Zack whimpered as the ground shook once more.

Still full to bursting with cum, Zack’s planet-sized balls pulled tight to the bottom of his shaft before a third beam of semen launched out of the end of Zack’s cock. Every second, there was more cum flying out of the end of Zack’s cock than there was water in all the oceans on Earth. As the cockhead began to deflate slightly, Daniel hurriedly searched for a hiding spot before the next shock wave arrived.

Daniel could hear Zack panting with exertion. “Then I get to cum, as much as I want, and nobody can stop me. This is like my wildest dreams come true. I can be the size I was meant to be, I never have to shrink back down, and the best part is, every day, you’ll be here along for the ride with me. You’ll be right where I want you, on the head of my cock, forever.” Zack’s voice began to shake as his body began preparing to let loose its next shot of cum. “No, I wouldn’t give this up for anything. Not even for you.” He screamed in pleasure as a fourth blast of semen erupted from the end of his cock.

As a wave of heat from Zack’s throbbing shaft met the wave of cum scent barreling over the surface of his cock, Daniel’s head swam. He felt a strange pressure building up inside him. Despite the terrible situation he found himself in, he couldn’t help but feel turned on. Whether it was caused by something in the air, Zack’s moans inescapably broadcast into his head, some kind of feedback from their psychic link, or his own twisted mind, Daniel couldn’t tell, but he wanted nothing more than to cower in the shadow of this mound of flesh and jerk his cock. As he stroked his cock he ruminated on his fate. One moment of hesitation was all it took to doom the earth to ruin and him to a lifetime of servitude to his new god, Zack. With a cry of despair, he came, his cum blown away by the winds blowing from the tip of Zack’s cock.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly half an hour, Zack’s orgasm finally ended. He passed into a blissful slumber, completely spent and happy. Daniel tried to speak to him, but his voice apparently couldn’t reach Zack while he was asleep. Daniel stood up and looked around, trying to get his bearings in this strange world he now found himself living in. He couldn’t fight his fate, and he certainly couldn’t escape it. All there was left to do was embrace it. There was nothing else to be done. With a defeated sigh, he turned towards the direction Zack had told him Dana was in, and began to walk. Trapped forever on the head of a planet-sized cockhead with nobody for companionship but a lunatic. “Is this hell?” he asked himself, but nobody answered. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's it. The last part. The most extreme hyper story I think I'm capable of writing. Anything more would just be inflating numbers with little to no character interaction.
> 
> I probably should have stopped after part 1, Just left it at a fun hyper story, but I didn't.


End file.
